How To Lose A Stalker
by Lords of Defenestration
Summary: You see, I never meant to pass my stalker to my brother. I also never meant to steal his boyfriend. It really wasn’t my fault, really. AU/OOC RikuRoxas. One sided Akuroku.
1. Oh, How I Loathed Them

Disclaimer: Characters used throughout this story belong only to Square-Enix and Disney. MEANING, we don't own them, they are not ours. The end.

**NOTE; **READ THINGS AS THEY ARE WRITTEN, THAT'S WHY THEY ARE WRITTEN THAT WAY! WE MEAN TO USE CHAT SPEAK, **GOT IT!**

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter One; Oh, How I Loathed Them**

_**

* * *

**_

You see, I never meant to pass my stalker to my brother. I also never meant to steal his boyfriend. It really wasn't my fault, really. Basically… it all started one year ago.

_**

* * *

**_

It was the first day of my junior year, and I stood in front of my closet wearing only my boxers, having yet to decide what I wanted to wear. Yes, I felt like a girl. No, I did not care.

After about five minutes I had decided to dress casually, and ended up wearing a pair of warn-out blue jeans and a simple gray t-shirt. I'd already showered, fixed my hair, and all that jazz… now, I just had to pray that Old Rusty worked today.

Old Rusty was the name of my car. See, I had asked my parents for a car, but they just laughed in my face. So, I had to get a job. And I bought a cheap car, it was all I could afford. The top was rusting, paint was peeling, but… it was still _my_ car. And I was attached to the pile of metal, which some choose to call junk.

I jumped down the stairs just in time to hear my mom scream at my twin to get out of bed.

Let's just say, I had to wait another fifteen minutes before I could even _think_ of leaving.

I did, however, get to eat a bowl of frosted flakes with two cups of sugar. That was the only way to have it.

Once Sora, my brother, was ready, we piled into my car and headed to pick up my best friend, Larxene.

It was weird how me and her had become friends. It was third grade, I spilled my juice on her, she beat my face in… and then somehow we were friends.

"Aw, man. We have to pick up the Grasshopper? I should've had Riku pick me up!" Sora whined from his seat next to me.

I chuckled to myself when I saw that part of Sora's shirt was buttoned wrong.

Oh course, I didn't point it out to him.

"Get over it, Sora. Larx and I are best friends, and no matter how much you complain, you can't change that."

Sora muttered something indescribable and went back to starting out of his window. Well, _my_ window.

Did I mention, I loved my car?

Another stop, I honked my horn and the blonde girl burst out of her house, then got into the back seat of Old Rusty.

She was wearing a _very_ short skirt.

"Going to work the streets?" Sora commented, proud of himself for the… comment.

Larxene just flipped him off and tended to her hair.

"Well, Larx, I think you look great." I kissed up. A happy Larxene was a nice Larxene.

I learned how to deal with her.

She grinned and looked up from her compact mirror. "Thanks, Roxy-baby. You look positively adorable."

Sora, pretended to gag, I just smiled and pulled into the student parking lot.

I would've gone off with my best friend, but Sora begged me to help him find Riku.

I couldn't resist his puppy dog eyes. Hehe.. I could see Larxene shooting lasers at me.

"C'mon! Let's find Riku and then-"

Sora always was bad at paying attention, so that was why he collided into someone's chest and fell onto his ass.

Larxene burst out laughing as I, on the other hand, tried my best not to.

I stopped when I realized who it was Sora had run into.

Axel Himer.

My own personal stalker. No joke. He'd been 'in love' with me since freshman year, AND he still hadn't given up.

It was getting annoying… No, it was _way_ beyond annoying.

"Roxas! I missed you so much over the summer!" Well… it was kinda nice to be missed.

"Uh, hey, Axel." I replied, glancing down at Sora who was still on the floor glaring daggers at the red head.

"Roxas! Did you do anything fun this summer?"

"Well, I went to Japan for a month with my family."

My mom was a huge fan of anime, so yeah, we went to Japan… My parents were weird. 'Twas fun though, I got a lot of nifty new stuff.

"Really? So, that's why you wouldn't answer the phone… Oh, Roxy, I'll talk to you later, kay?" And with that, he ran down the hall until her was out of sight.

"Larxene, I know what you're going to say, so just don't."

The girl had both hands pressed to her mouth as she attempted to cover her laughter.

Sora was _still_ on the floor.

Luckily for him, Riku passed by, looked at me and Larx, and sighed.

"What happened?"

I shrugged, "Sora was being clumsy, as per usual."

Riku sent me a glare as he helped Sora off the ground.

"Roxas, you'll a bad brother." Riku commented.

"Eh, you win some, you lose some."

"T-that doesn't even make sense!"

"Doesn't it, Riku? Doesn't it?" Oh god, I loved messing with him. So much.

"Makes perfect sense to me." Larxene said. She enjoyed bugging Riku as well. "And, besides, Roxas does everything for Sora. Sora is just a little spoiled brat." Larxene said off handedly.

But… it was true. I let Sora have everything. Toys, games, clothes, you name it, and I've given it. Oh god, that sounded bad.

Sora was fumbling for words, face turning red and hand clutching at Riku's so hard I thought they would pop off.

"At least Sora's nice." Riku finally said relieved to see Sora's face turn it's natural color.

"Only when he gets what he wants."

I had to stop Larxene before she started something real bad.

"Uh, Larx, lets go find our first periods, okay?"

_**

* * *

**_

My first period was Maths, Algebra 2, the class for all us _average_ juniors. I hated it. A lot. Well, I just knew I would hate it anyways. Especially when Riku entered the class room and decided to sit next to me.

Ugh.

The boy who was my brother's lap-dog.

No, I did _not_ like Riku at all.

"Hey, Roxas, sorry about earlier."

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever."

"I mean, I _have_ to stand up for Sora. It's… just…"

"He's so cute. I get it, I get it."

Before Riku could respond the bell rang and the teacher started us on an activity to get to know your classmates. I hated the first day.

_**

* * *

**_

Riku had all the same classes as me. Seriously, by 4th period I wanted to kill myself. AND Axel was in that class.

He kept passing me notes written in French. Hell, just because we were in French class, that didn't mean he needed to write to me in it!

"Bonjour classe, ca va?" The teacher said, one of the only things I could remember from the year before. _Hello class, how're you?_

Luckily, Axel excelled in French. I knew who I'd pawn my homework on! He wouldn't even care.

"Psst, Axel?"

His eyes shot straight at me, "Yeees?"

"What does '_allez'_ mean?"

He grinned, "To go."

I scribbled down the answer. "Thanks."

"_Merci_." He corrected, before turning back to his work.

When I looked to Riku he was already done. That bastard.

_**

* * *

**_

English was the only class I had with Larxene.

And it was the last period of _my _day. Lets just say, it wasn't the _funnes_t class.

But we got to do another meet your classmates type of thing.

Its kinda of funny, because I could do that in like every class a million times and I'd still forget at least half the class' names in the next five minutes.

Larxene walked up to me, "How's your day going?"

I sighed, "It would have been great if Riku weren't in _every_ class I have."

"Fuck, Roxy. That sucks. Do you want me to kick his ass? Show him not to mess with you?"

"No, it's fine. I think I can handle him myself."

"When have you been able to do that?" She laughed.

I glared at her '_joke_', 'cause it _was_ a joke! I didn't very much liker her jokes.

"Roxy baby, don't make that face at me. You _know_ you love me. Accept it already, babe."

I huffed and muttered something a mixture between whatever and shut up.

Suddenly the teacher stood in front of the classroom and coughed to get the students attention. "Okay, settle down. Now that you've gotten to know one another, it's time to assign seats." The entire class let out a grown. "Okay, shut it and let get down to it."

There were three rows with six tables in each row, two people to a table. I was placed dead center with… Axel.

I mean, it was one thing to have him near by in French, since I didn't know French. But, I really didn't need my stalker next to me in English. I was quite fine all on my own.

To make matters worse, Riku was in the seat right across the aisle form me AND Larxene was not even in distance to pass notes, all up in the corner and all.

I no longer liked English.

_**

* * *

**_

6th, free period, no class. Too bad everyone else has class, well all _my_ friends anyways. So, I was alone, with nothing to do.

Of course, the one person I didn't want to see decided it would be a swell idea to come out and talk to me. Apparently he had free period as well.

"Roxas! Not taking a sixth period this year? Me neither! What a coincidence."

I feigned happiness. "Yeah, big surprise."

I pushed myself up from the grass I'd been sitting on and started to walk towards the student parking lot.

"Hey, wanna get some ice cream or something?"

I stopped walking to glare at the silver haired bastard. "I'd sooner jump off a cliff, so no thanks."

"I'll see you later then!"

Oh god, that was right, Sora would probably bring Riku over. Life sucked.

_**

* * *

**_

Once in my car, I decided I had two choices on where to go. Home or the park.

Considering my growling belly I decided home was the better of the two choices. Mom might have stocked up on food. So, I fought some traffic and eventually pulled into the driveway of my house. When I stepped into my house, I heard the words 'No! Fabio!' coming from the living room. I assumed it was my mom watching her soap opera's.

Home sweet home.

I snuck into the kitchen before mom could catch me, found a bag of cookies and tip toed up to my room.

I'd almost made it when my mom came running up the stairs and trudged at me. I fell to the floor.

"Roxy Woxy is back! I missed you so much!"

I sighed, well the closest thing to a sigh when you have a mouth full of carpet… Oh god, that sounded so entirely wrong.

Finally my mother got off me and I was able to push myself up from the floor.

My parents are a strange pair. Tifa and Cloud Strife. My dad was a lot like me; quite, self-reserved, all around jackass at times. Usually my mother wasn't like this, but she'd just spent hours with no connection to other life forms, she was hungry for attention.

"Hi, mom."

"Roxy! Guess what I bought today!?"

Oh god. Oh god. Last time she had bought something that she was excited about was on Easter. I'd rather not talk about that.

"Uhm. What is it?" I tried to feign excitement; it wasn't easy to cover the fear.

She tugged me into her and my dad's room. I stared at it. It stared at me. "A… hamster?"

My mom clapped her hands together. "I got him for Denzel, but now I love him too much. Ohh!"

Denzel was my younger brother. His school didn't start for another week, so he was still at some camp. He should've been coming back home in like… two days or something.

"Er, what did you name it?"

My mom was overjoyed, "Pookie!"

"Pookie?"

"Yes, isn't it adorable?"

"Uh… sure… but I think you better give it, I mean him, to Denzel. You'll just forget to feed it like _all_ the other 'pets' _you_ kept."

She gave me a disappointed look, "But Roxy, he's just so cute! Love at first sight, that's what it was! With you father being all seclusive as of lately, I need something to entertain me. He won't even-"

I decided I didn't want to risk hearing anything unwanted, vial, things about my parents… er, life and cut my mother off mid sentence. "That's great mom, anyways… if you give it to Denzel, He'll feed 'im and you can still be around him whenever you want without having to _try_ and take care of it…"

"I suppose, but Denz would keep the name. You cant change Pookie's name now, it just fits him so well."

I sighed, "Mom, you can tell him what to do, its part of the props of being a mom, remember?"

"Oh yeah!" She ran over to me and impaled me in a hug, "You are such a smart boy, what would I do without you? I would," Her facial expression changed to horror, "I would be stuck with your brothers alone. Oh god, my poor Roxy! Come back, I need you! Don't leave me with them!" She reached out her arm towards the open door way, her other still gripping me tight. Mom had slight problems with 'personal' space.

I help back both a laugh and a sigh. "Mom, I'm right here." Mom got over dramatic like such a lot, just the way she was.

She looked down at me, still being roughly a head taller than me, and grinned, "But of course you are, my dear. I would never let you out of my sight."

I rolled my eyes. Slightly wondering what she would do when I moved out, but quickly dismissing the thought.

_**

* * *

**_

"Roxy!"

I sighed, "What?"

"How was your first day? I kinda thought you would be with Grasshopper tonight."

I turned towards my identical brother, "Her name is Larxene and I _am_ going to her house tonight."

He only scuffed my remark off. "So, I hear you have classes with Riku."

"Ugh, like every fucking one."

"God, Rox, you're so lucky. I would die to have all my classes with him."

I rolled my eyes. "Trade you any day."

"Come on, Roxy! This will give you two time to bond, maybe after this year you'll learn he really isn't as bad as you seem to think he is." He said, fiddling with a spare piece of paper.

Suddenly my phone went off, knowing it was Larxene I simply pulled it from my pocket and flipped it open, ending my conversation with Sora with a 'whatever'.

Larxene informed me she was ready for me to come get her so we could hang out and whatever. We hadn't really decided where, but I was not going to wait at her house for her to get ready, that why we got this going on, whatever 'this' was.

I waved bye to my brother and called out to my mom that I was leaving. The minutes I opened the front door, none other than my brother's boyfriend was standing there.

Ugh, did he really need to see my brother _every_ day?

"Oh, Rox, hey." If only I had a lazar beam, I could shoot him in his 'pretty' face. Oh yes, if only I had a lazar beam.

"I'm leaving."

He looked slightly crushed. "Ah, I'll go up to see Sora now, then." He lightly pushed past me and I jumped.

Okay, this was going to sound really girly but… I felt _sparks._

And I'm not sure what happened next, all I knew was that my mouth was moving. "Riku, wanna come with me and Larx? Sora, of course, too?"

Oh god no! I hate you mind! Graghmph!

A smile slid on to his face. "Sure thing, Roxas, I'll go get Sora." And then he ran up the stairs. This is about the point where I just stopped to think of Larxene's reaction. Either pissed that I hadn't warned her, or laughing from my misfortune.

Two minutes later, Riku and Sora came bouncing down the stairs.

_**

* * *

**_

I tapped my hands on the steering wheel to a nice upbeat song of… The Potential Breakup Song.

It _was_ a good song! I was quite content with my music.

"Fuck, can you turn off the damn nasty music?!"

Ouch. I mean… ouch, IT WAS GOOD MUSIC!

Bastard.

He was supposed to be nice, being my brother and all. And he… swears?! Where has the Sora I've known gone? It was probably all stupid Riku's doing. I should kick his ass for making my good sweet 'innocent' twin into a horrid swearing child.

I turned down the volume on my cars speakers. "Happy?"

Sora giggled in response. And it wasn't because of my lack of music. Riku and Sora were making out in my back seat.

"Eww! Gross! My car! It's been de-purified!" Bastards! Bastards! "Stop! No!" I tried to pay attention to the road and slightly swerved… well… almost into another car. But I didn't, so, uh, go me.

They didn't stop though. "Oh my god, stop or I'll kick you out of my car!" I whined. It was fucking gross, I could hear them. HEAR them.

Sora only giggled.

"Roxas, you wouldn't throw your own brother out, with no way home and only to end up getting kidnapped and raped in a back ally, now would you?"

"Riku, if you'd let that happen I'd cut off your penis and feed it to the neighbors pit bull. Then we'll see how much of a man you are!" I snarled, glaring through rear view my mirror.

"Ouch, Rox. I don't think you should go near my boyfriend anymore."

When we finally got Larxene's, she quickly ran to the passenger side of my car… and stopped imminently. "What the _fuck_ are they doing here?" She hissed.

"Um… I… invited them… somehow…"

"You what?" My best friend burst out laughing.

"Larx, you're in charge of keeping them from doing anything gross." I gave her a thumbs up.

She rolled her eyes and got in the car. "Did they really have to come?"

"Uh… it'd be good quality time with my brother… and… stuff?"

"Roxas, you're a dumbass. AND they are even worse."

"You know, we can _hear_ you." Sora butt in.

"Kinda like I heard you and your disgusting boyfriend making out moments ago? It was _vial_!"

Larxene laughed.

"Oh, Roxy, you know you liked it!"

"Ew! Why the fuck would I like hearing my brother sucking face with the likes of you, or anyone? That is hella gross, sick-o." I retorted at my brother's boyfriend. "So… where to?" I turned to the only female in the car.

"Hmm… good question. Well, we should totally make it count since it's the end of the first day and all." She sat there deliberating to herself in silence. "Well, where would _they_ have the least amount of fun?" she smirked.

My brother pouted.

Before I could reply she clapped her hands together, "Marly's having a party! Drive, my wonderful blonde whore!"

Normally, I would have mind being called a whore, but, hell, it was Larx. This was one of her better terms for me.

Sora started to protest, "That pink haired freak? No! Roxas, so, help me god!"

I shrugged, "Sorry, dear brother of mine!"

There was now Riku consoling Sora, how sweet.

"Wow, you've really got Riku enamored." Larxene commented, not seeming the least bit sarcastic, just amused.

My twin just sat there. Soon he opened his mouth, "Riku, what's 'enamored'?"

Did I mention I prided myself in being smarter than Sora?

Riku ran a hand through his silver, or whatever the fuck color it was, hair. "It means to captivate."

The brunette looked thoughtfully, "Wow, thanks Grasshopper."

"Any time, stupid."

Damn, not even a good comeback? Larxene must have been plotting something ten times better. I was anxious. Last time it involved her, some illegal fireworks, and a waterbed, Xemnas' waterbed to be exact. Let's just say, the police were baffled. Oh yeah, I had been there, dragged upon my will.

Soon Marluxia's house started to come into view. Cars surrounded the place. Somehow I, with my quick eyes and all, found a parking spot.

"See ya later, Roxy-baby!" Larxene hopped out of my car to go talk to the crowds of people. No, I did not mind.

That was, until Sora disappeared in the crowds upon seeing some of his friends.

Riku and I still sat in my car… alone.

"Sooo, Roxas, you like these things?"

I was actually _startled_ by his question. How did he know I hated parties? I mean, I _did_ like some alcohol, sue me, but the crowds were over whelming.

I couldn't let him know that though, "Of course! All the people! Tons of fun!"

"You're a bad liar, Roxas."

"Pssh! Liar? How am I a liar?"

My brother's lap dog stared at me for a good second, then rolled his eyes and climbed into the passenger seat beside me. "Well, then, why don't you go in and party?" He grinned. Riku, if you weren't my brothers boyfriend I would murder you! First I'd castrate him, then I would…

Let's save the murderous thoughts for another time.

I stared, "Why don't you ever blink?"

It was a perfectly good question and a very confusing thing. The dude seriously never blinked!

"Maybe I just blink when you blink."

Sneaky bastard. Still didn't think he blinked.

Maybe he was an alien! Sora should know about this!

"C'mon, Riku, outta my car. Go find Sora."

Finally he climbed out the same time I slipped out of Old Rusty, and locked it up. Marluxia's house loomed above me.

_**

* * *

**_

**Kuri; **New Story! Boo ya! Time for some Roxas x Riku. Exciting, huh?

**Kitii; **I don like this one. Its way too hard to write AND I have no idea what to say. Sigh.

**Kuri;** Mission failed. Anyways. We need to stop relying on little miss Roxy-kins!

**Kitii; **The mission, I was so depressed. Damn life.

**Kuri; **My hands are so gross, god. Cries 1,000,000,000,000,000,000 tears of sadness. IDK how many tears that is.

**Kitii; **That's a lot of tears. Anyways, k, bye!

**Kuri; **Review plz, thx, bai!


	2. A Different Type Of ‘Friends’

Disclaimer: Characters used throughout this story belong only to Square-Enix and Disney. MEANING, we don't own them, they are not ours. The end.

**NOTE; **READ THINGS AS THEY ARE WRITTEN, THAT'S WHY THEY ARE WRITTEN THAT WAY! WE MEAN TO USE CHAT SPEAK, **GOT IT!**

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter Two; A Different Type Of 'Friends'**

_**

* * *

**_

Within roughly an hour and a half Larxene successfully spiked all my brother's drinks, making him fully intoxicated. And apparently, as I had learned, when Sora is happy, everyone else has to be as well.

I was quietly sitting in the kitchen conversing with my friend Pence when Sora ran in and nearly yanked my arm from its socket, dragging my into the other room with Riku.

"Hug." My brother demanded cheerfully.

"Excuse me?" I must have heard him wrong. My brother couldn't possibly have just told me to embrace the guy I hated.

Next thing I knew I was flying into my brother's boyfriend. Sora burst out giggling. "Become betta friends, kay?" He slurred.

I quickly backed from Riku's body. "What the hell, Sora?"

He flashed a toothy grin, "Be friends!"

I gave him a blank stare. He was drunk, so obviously wasted, he couldn't have any clue what he was saying… right…? "Sora?"

"I know!" He exclaimed loudly, "You should totally go dance together!"

"WHAT?!"

"Dance! Dance!" Sora jumped up and down, clapping his hands, and grinning wildly…

"Sora…"

"Dance!" He shouted again.

I continued to stare at my brother.

He grinned, and grinned, and grinned. Then slowly his face dropped. "Sora?"

"Dance?"

"Sora…"

"I-I just wanted to be, for y-you to be friends." He began to sniffle.

Fuck, he was going to cry. Damn his mood swings.

I looked from Riku to Sora, before grabbing Riku's hand, ugh, gag me with a spoon, and pulled him into the living room where everybody else was dancing. I could hear Sora cheering from the room we just left.

Riku looked at me strangely, "Sora wants us to dance, so we dance. Not a hard concept to understand." I stated, dropping my arch enemy's hand.

From across the swarms of people I saw Larxene, giggling about something Marluxia was saying. I then noticed another blond girl, wearing a white dress, also giggling. Fuck, hope Larx didn't kick her ass for 'trying to steal her man', even though she and Marly weren't even dating. Yeah, Larx had a thing for girly Marly. Too bad they never got together.

My attention turned back to Riku as he grabbed my hips to move me closer to him on the dance floor. I was slightly appalled.

Why the… ugh. I hated Sora… no! No, I hated Larxene for spiking Sora's drinks. And I call her my best friend. Oh, she would hear a thing or two once I got away from this.

I held back a groan and slipped my hands around Riku's neck. This time, not to murder him. No, no, to _fucking dance_…

With Riku Morikawa.

Oh the things I do.

"How long do we have to do this?"

I stared up at Riku, "How the fuck should I know, god, Riku, it's not like I smell or something." Psh, he was asking _me_ when he got to leave. What a fucking jerk.

He looked a little put-off. "I didn't mean it like that."

"Really, then what _did_ you mean?"

He smashed his lips to mine. To say I was shocked would be an understatement.

I slapped him, "What the _fuck_ do you think you're doing?!"

That seemed to knock him back into a right mind, or as right as you could get being Riku, and he looked damn right horrified. "Roxas please don't tell Sora! I'll do anything!"

Wow, I've never seen THE _great_ Riku beg before. Oh the things I could do. After I like, vomited, and used ten tubes of toothpaste that is.

C'mon, he was just making out with my brother not too long ago… oh my god, its like making out with Sora. Ew! Ew! Contrary to popular belief, twincest was _not_ all the rage, it was nasty. Put yourself in my position then you'd understand.

"Riku, why did you do that?"

He mumbled something incoherently.

"Excuse me?" I did plan on figuring out why Riku would do that to Sora. He loved Sora, or so I thought. Until tonight, he'd never done anything bad to Sora.

Riku sighed, "I don't know, Roxas. I just felt like it. My mind was thinking of the worst possible things I could do to hurt Sora." He said sarcastically.

I glared at him. I was done, I don't care if Sora cried, I was _not_ going to be around this asshole any longer.

I began to walk away when he grabbed my wrist, stopping me in my tracks.

Well, yeah… I could have just yanked it free and stormed off or something of that content, but I didn't. And really, I probably was a dumbass for not doing such. No, instead I turned around to face him. "Wha-"

See, it wasn't exactly a bad idea to turn around, well at the time. I was simply planning on screaming at the fucker. Y'know, exactly what he deserved.

Until…

I was cut off mid-_word­_ by another collision between my lips and his.

He pulled away. "C'mon, tell me you didn't enjoy that. Just tell me and… and I'll leave and tell Sora everything." Morikawa said desperately, pleading with his eyes.

Then came probably the biggest mistake I ever made. I should have said 'NO', should have had him just end it with my brother and get out of our lives for good. But… okay so, I _was_ a dumbass. I often did dumbass things and I didn't want to see my brother hurt, I wasn't _that _heartless.

"You should go back to Sora, before he ruins some else's life." So, maybe I was a little bit heartless. _But_, I let him keep his relationship with my brother, brownie pointes right there.

"Y'know, the only reason I've actually been dating your brother this whole time was to get closer to you. Jeez, Roxas, get a clue." He said before walking past me and exiting the room.

_**

* * *

**_

"Roxy, Roxy, what's wrong? You've been sitting in that corner for like two hours." I looked up to see Sora standing in front of me, swaying back and forth.

"Sora, you're wasted. I think we should go home."

My brother burst out giggling. "Like, no way bro! Party's not even ova yet."

"Is for you, come on." I grabbed his arm and started looking for Larxene. "Where's your boyfriend, he needs a ride, doesn't he?"

"Actually, he came up to me tellin' me he was-a leavin'… like… I don know, two hour-ish ago. I think?" Sora mumbled out as I proceeded to drag him by the arm.

By the time I found Larxene she told me she was staying the night at Marly's and I only had to deal with Sora.

So, I pulled him to my car, so wonderfully parked, and drove home.

When we walked in the door the first thing we, I, saw was my mother asphyxiating Denzel in a hug. He wasn't even supposed to be home.

"M-mom, can I p-please go to bed now? P-please? I-I can't breathe." My younger brother begged.

"No, I'm not done loving you!"

I heard him mumble something about stupid camp and ending early. I felt sorta bad, especially when he mouthed the word 'help', but I just stood there holding up Sora. Every man for himself in this house; I thought he knew that by now.

When my mom saw Sora, she squeezed Denzel tighter, "I never want to see you like that, Hunny, okay? Sora, go to your room and sleep it off."

Sora mumbled something and trudged his way up the stairs.

Mom carried on. "Sighs, I haven't seen Cloud all day, what if he's leaving me, he isn't is he? Oh god!"

I stood by, getting a little humor from Denzel's pain; yeah, I was a mean older brother, but I was just doing my job.

Right then my father decided to grace us with his presence by walking through the door. My mom threw Denzel to the floor in favor of jumping my father.

Once Denzel picked himself up from the floor, he took his chance to get away and bolted straight up the stairs. I followed, taking my chance to get a nice night sleep. Too bad the words I said to Riku kept ringing in my head.

_**

* * *

**_

Sora didn't go to school the next day. It wasn't completely because he didn't want to, though I'm sure the hang over was killing him, but more because my mother wouldn't let him. No, instead she and Denzel would get to spend the rest of the day taking care of him and cleaning up his mess.

Oh the fun they would have.

I, on the other hand, had to go to school.

I had almost, _almost_, thought Riku would skip. But no, he was there, avoiding me like the plague, making me feel slightly worse then I already did about what I had said to him.

Maybe I'd been too harsh. But… I had Axel to do deal with already, I didn't need Riku. We had a good thing on up until now. I mean, I hated Riku with every fiber of my being AND he would hate me back. It was so great…

But now he wouldn't even glance in my direction.

In algebra he kept looking out the window. Second day of school and I couldn't even pay attention at all, this year was going to be _oh such a blast_! Hints many times, can't you see my _epic_ sarcasm?

Then in P.E. we just sat on the gym floor and discussed having to get uniforms by the end of the month. Riku still hadn't said a word to _anyone_ yet.

By the time French rolled around, I was ready to jab my eyes out. Axel kept talking in French and I hated it. English was what I spoke. English, you red-headed bastard!

Course I didn't say that because he was doing my work for me. Stalkers came in handy sometimes. No, instead I just looked at my desk in despair, truly wishing I could just slam my head repeatedly into it.

I decided I would talk with Riku at lunch time, which, evidently, was after French class.

"Roxas?"

I lifted my eyes to look at Axel, "Yes?"

"Why do you look like you just found out you're pregnant?"

He looked generally concerned, I however was not aware I looked like… that. "I look perfectly fine, thanks, Axel." He needed to learn to mind his own business. I mean, really, what did it even matter to him?

"Just asking, you can tell me anything, Roxas! I'll always be here for you!"

Oh dear god.

"Thanks. I think?"

"Hey, you wanna eat lunch with me today?" The red-head asked, flashing a tentative smile towards me. I never understood why he seemed so careful around me.

I pondered over it. Larxene would be eating with Marluxia at 'the cool kids table', guess I got to eat with what everyone knew were the social rejects. Better than eating alone, I guess. "Okay, I'll eat with you."

"Really?!" Thank god the rest of the class was chatting loudly, so the teacher didn't pin point Axel's… display of emotion.

"Yeah, as long as you buy me lunch." Hey, not my fault my spazz of a mother forgot to give me lunch money. She actually ended up giving it to Sora, despite the fact he wasn't going to school today.

"Anything for you, Roxas!" The bell rang, kids shuffled out of their seats to get to the cafeteria, or, depending on their lunch period, next class. Axel gathered his things and stood up. "Ready, Rox?"

"Uhm," My eyes caught sight of Riku heading out the door, "You wait in the lunch line and I'll catch up." He smiled and I darted out the door after Riku. "Hey, asshole, wait up!" I called. There was a reason I was not in track and this was exactly why.

Riku stopped and turned to look at me with narrowed eyes. "What?"

Oh! Riku, I'm shivering in my jeans. Too bad he didn't scare me.

"Stop acting like a kicked puppy, Riku. Be a man, I know it's hard for you, but I'm sure even _you_ have an idea as to what it's like."

Apparently this was not the brightest thing to say in this situation, for he continued to glare at me. "Roxas, leave me alone."

"Okay! Nice catching up with you!" I yelled after him as he walked away. He gave me the finger and disappeared down the hall.

Well, I tried.

_**

* * *

**_

Axel was waiting for me with a tray, which he handed me and began to lead me to where his freakish friends were sitting.

The first thing I saw was a black haired girl perched on the top of a tree. Upon seeing Axel she cheered, "Look! I finally made it to the top of the tree! Ten ninja points for Yuffie!"

I blinked. Ninja points?

These people were crazier than I thought.

"Axel, maybe I should go eat with Larxene-"

"No! Roxas! I bought you lunch and everything!"

Dear god and ruler of all that is holy, please free me from this trap I have blindly walked into.

My eyes began to shift and I let out a nervous chuckle, "Uhm, okay, but only for like fifteen minutes… uh… hafta go to see my teacher! About a project!"

A little emo kid who was sitting under the tree looked at me and decided to shoot down my wonderfully spun web of lies. "It's the second day of school, what teacher is giving out projects?"

I narrowed my eyes. "The one you don't _have_."

He held up his hands defensively. "Just saying."

Now I turned back to Axel, "Fifteen minutes, okay?"

"Okay! I can walk you to your teacher!"

"N-no! That's okay Axel! You need to eat! Look at how skinny you are!"

And dude, he was like skin and bones. Not that I had room to talk.

"No, I can eat later!"

There was only one way to deal with Axel. "You need to do it! For me! I need you to become big and strong! Please Axel, for me!"

His eyes became wide and he held a hand to his heart, "Of course, Roxas! I'll accept your heart felt mission."

We then sat down next to a mullet haired boy and the emo kid. A few other strange looking kids also sat around the tree, talking about whatever weird social morons talked about.

Instead of eating my lunch, I turned to listen to mullet boy and little emo.

"C'mon, Zexy! I know you like peaches! Chou Chou! Open for the Chou Chou train!"

"Demyx, I told you ten times, I'm allergic to peaches. Are you trying to kill me?"

These people made me seriously miss Larxene. I didn't belong here. Oh, fuck, maybe I did.

"No! Zexy, I love you! I would never- Puppy! Puppy!" Demyx, I assumed his name, jumped up at the sight of a blue haired guy with a strange scar adoring his face. "Puppy, do you like peaches?" The one known as 'Puppy' gave a blank stare, before grabbing the cup of peaches and running off. I kind of died a little inside when Demyx sat back down beside me… then started to talk to me. WHY?! "My name's Demyx and this is Zexion! Lets be good friends, okay?"

No! Not okay!

"This is Roxas. Y'know, _Roxas._" Axel seemed to be hinting at something by the way he said my name.

A light bulb seemed to appear above Demyx's head. "Oh! Roxas." He gave me a weird smile, I guess trying to look sly, and failing.

"Nice to meet you?" Yes, it _was_ a question. Yes, I knew the answer. It was _not_ nice to meet these freaks.

The girl from the top of the tree started in again, "Axel! Why do you always bring such _freaks_ to _our_ tree?"

She did not just say that. I was the most normal out of all these people!

"What's wrong with Roxas? I think he's absolutely perfect!"

Kay. That was a little creepy. Axel was the type of guy who would watch you while you slept.

"He's all pasty white, Axel. Look at him. Started with mullet boy then emo boy. Then pirate and gambler! Fuck, Axel!"

Axel blinked, "Yuffie, we've all know each other since middle school."

She scoffed.

I looked down at my cell phone clock for the fifth time in three minutes.

Demyx was back at trying to feed peaches to Zexion. I wasn't sure how he got more peaches until I looked at my tray and realized mine were gone. I didn't care.

"Demyx, I've told you I'm allergic! Allergic! As in I'll swell up and die if I eat them. Is that what you want?"

Mullet boy looked saddened. "I just wanted you to like peaches."

Little emo sighed, "And I do. I just can't eat them."

It was then Larxene decided to make an appearance. "Roxas, why are you eating… here?" My best friend inquired.

"Because I'm eating with Axel." I mouthed the word 'help', feeling fairly similar to my brother the previous night.

She nodded he head slowly. "Kay, Rox, eating with the freaks, kinda sad."

I mouthed help once more.

Before I could reply tree-girl chucked something at Larxene's head. A paper ninja star. "Twenty ninja points for Yuffie! Wam pow bang. See if you call us freaks again."

Larxene bit her lip, "See ya, Rox." And she stormed off, fit to kill. She probably didn't beat Yuffie up because Larxene didn't know how to scale trees.

It was exactly three minutes later that Yuffie was shouting, again. "Help! I can't get out of the tree! Negative ten ninja points for Yuffie!" She cried seemingly more upset about the loss of her 'ninja points' then not being able to get down.

No one even tried to help, except Axel, who just kept saying, "Jump, jump, jump!"

Then my friend, sort of friend, acquaintance really, walked by and Yuffie pounced.

Poor Vincent.

He was pretty shocked and ran before saying a hello to me. These creepy kids were making me lose my cool friends.

Yuffie sighed. "I thought I had him! He was in my grasp!"

Axel sighed along with her. "I know how you feel, Yuffie."

Now I shot up, bag in hand. "Look at the time! Gotta fly! Bye!"

I ran and ran until my legs gave out. This happened to be at my locker.

Never again was I eating there.

_**

* * *

**_

The last class of _my_ day was English. So close to Riku but I couldn't say anything, well, I couldn't think of anything… anything smart and cheerful anyways. I was able, unfortunately, to say something stupid, "Hey, Riku, are you going to see Sora today?" I should have just given up after he glared at me.

Yeah, I think I preferred him glaring, for the moment the words came out of my mouth, the boy froze. Seconds later he turned to me, his face shattered, truly hurt, like I had killed his… turtle. Within moments, it was all gone and he was unreadable, all except his cross tone. "What do you think?"

"Well, you see him like everyday, I'm sure he'd be crushed if not today. _Though_, he has a major hang over, you should be wear." I said lightly.

I was lucky, or… maybe not so, that the teacher was too buys conversing with another student to care about the conversation I was engaged in. Axel, on the other hand, seemed… depressed I wasn't talking to him instead. He was like… a puppy, always needing your undivided attention.

"I'm not going to your house, Roxas." He said, turning back around.

"Why?" Riku made no comment in reply. "If this is about last night… why don't you just forget about it. Think about Sora."

"Last night…" I heard Axel whimper to himself, obviously ease dropping.

It took a few moments for Riku to retort. But, at least he was talking and not storming off, since he couldn't… Oh yes, cornering-ish him in his seat in English, great, Roxas. "Roxas, how could I? How could I really go back to-" Don't say Sora, do not say Sora!

"Okay class, simmer down and let's get back to talking about the syllabus." Our teacher bellowed out. "As for what we will be reading this year, we will try to get through the entire list, if not, we will definitely be reading Hawthorne's 'Scarlet Letter', Steinbeck's 'Of Mice and Men', Bronte's 'Jane Eyre', Golding's "Lord Of the Flies', and Dickens' 'A Tale Of Two Cities.'"

There were at least ten more novels written on the page, most I've never heard of.

"Also, we'll be doing a couple of persuasive essays and a few projects, including a group paper on one of the book, that'll probably be your biggest project and worth the most points besides your finals…" And on and on the overly enthusiastic English teacher went.

I never understood teachers. Who would really want to _try_ and 'help' children, namely teenagers, learn anything while they completely ignore you, along with the disrespect? I mean really, what kind of sick twisted- would do that crap?

Speaking of ignoring, that was what I did. Everything that I was being told was on a piece of paper anyways and I _can_ read. By the eleventh grade, I would hope so.

I turned to Riku. He was spacing out at… the wall? I'd imagine he was thinking about what… I had no idea. He was _not_ going to hurt my brother though. No, he was not!

_**

* * *

**_

Riku sped from the class room once the bell rang, proceeding to avoid me now that he was freed from his seat.

I didn't care so much. I was done with school and I just wanted to go home. Larxene had stopped me before my departure to tell me she would be with Pinky and she'd call me later, running off before I could say anything. So, I had nothing to worry about except getting home and into bed. A nap would've been nice.

Unfortunately that wouldn't happen.

"Roxy!" My brother whined.

He seemed to be feeling better, no longer puking and what not, but was still too lazy to even change out of his PJs.

"What, Sora?"

"I'm bored, Roxy!"

"And what do you expect me to do about it? Go call Riku or something."

"I diiid," My brother proceeded. No wonder the second I got home my mom suddenly decided it was time for her and her youngest son to have some mother/son bonding _outside_ of the house. I honestly don't blame them, figuring if I know anything at all about my brother, he's been like this all day. "And he didn't answer."

I sighed. "Go play video games or something," I suggested.

He completely disregarded my suggestion. "He would answer, Roxy. Have you talk to him? I mean, I know you hate him and all but… I mean, all your classes are with him. He would usually answer when I call, he would."

"No, Sora. I haven't talk to the prick, sorry."

But I did and he seemed intent on not going back to… something. I prayed not Sora; my brother practically adored the silver haired asshole. Why, I have no clue, but the fact is that he did. And if what he said were true, he'd break Sora's heart. I couldn't have that!

"Roxy! You told me you'd at least _try_ to be nicer to him." Sora said, breaking me from my thoughts.

"W-wha?"

"Stop calling him names."

"S-sorry?"

But he _was_ a prick, Sora. If only you could see, maybe then you'd finally dump his ass.

"Oh! Oh, I know!" My brother began to shout enthusiastically.

"What now?"

He shot me a toothy grin. "Let's make cookies! Just like we used to, m'kay?"

I sighed, so much for my peaceful afternoon nap.

_**

* * *

**_

My mom stared at the kitchen. "What exactly were you two trying to do?" She didn't sound angry, just curiously surprised.

Sora looked down at his feet. "The cookies exploded." He explained.

It _had_ been his entire fault. Really, it had.

I wasn't even sure how he did it. All I knew was that it was his fault I was covered in cookie dough. There were many times I worried about my brother. How would he ever function in the real world?

Denzel popped out of hiding, a few bags in his arms. "Mom, how're you going to punish them?" Thanks Denzel, thanks. I was going to spit in his food later.

"Huh, I'll have to ask Cloud."

Me and Sora stared in horror. Our dad's punishments were never fun. Usually involved me and Sora being stranded on the roof.

Denzel smirked, mouthing 'payback'.

I opened my mouth to plead for mercy when the doorbell rang. Sora took this as his chance to leave. Returning back with a bouquet of flowers, grinning ear to ear.

"Riku sent me flowers!"

Finally that bastard did something right.

_**

* * *

**_

**Kitii; **Yay, for flowers!

**Kuri;** I feel like Barney, I'm all purple.

**Kitii; **Too bad, its hella redish, not purple.

**Kuri; **I love your puppy.

**Kitii; **Oh kay guys, that's all folks. Oh, damn, I'm supposed to say R&&&R so yeah. I said it. BYE


	3. I Should've Been A Maid

Disclaimer: Characters used throughout this story belong only to Square-Enix and Disney. MEANING, we don't own them, they are not ours. The end.

**NOTE; **READ THINGS AS THEY ARE WRITTEN, THAT'S WHY THEY ARE WRITTEN THAT WAY! WE MEAN TO USE CHAT SPEAK, **GOT IT!**

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter Three; I Should've Been A Maid**

_**

* * *

**_

My brother studied the card before his cookie dough covered face fell. "There're for you." He shoved the flowers into my arms and then bolted up the stairs.

I scanned the card.

'_To Roxas From Axel. Thanks for having lunch with us.'_

Poor Sora.

My mom burst out laughing, clutching her sides and looking close to tears. "I can't breath!"

Yes, my mother was pretty heartless at these kinds of things. Probably because she watched so many soap opera that these things didn't faze her anymore.

I threw the flowers at her and ran up after my brother. "Sora! Sora!" By the time I found him, he was upstairs moping in his room. "Sora, are you okay?" I swear, he got too attached to things, too fast. That was his first problem right there.

He shook his head, "Why won't he answer his phone?"

"Uh… it'll be okay. Y'know, just have to give it some time, maybe he's just busy or something… yeah."

"But, even so, he always answers, _always_."

Suddenly I got a… not so bright idea. I was just trying to look out for my brother though and at the moment it seemed to be brilliant, so brilliant that I should have won an award for being so amazing. Well, that wasn't the case. "Hey, I'll be back soon, okay?" My brother nodded and I walked out of his room.

_**

* * *

**_

Riku's house loomed above me. Rich fucking bastard and his three story house, not including his god damn basement or attic. He seriously made my family look like we came from the poor house and we were fucking middle class. It was ridiculous. Bastard.

The door was answered by a bubbly women with platinum hair I assumed to be his mother. Her personality slightly reminded me of my own mother. I would never understand how they could be so happy and upbeat _all_ the time. "Hello?"

"Uhm, is Riku home?"

"Oh yes, yes wait…" She paused for a moment to think. "Which one are you?"

"W-what?"

"You're either Sora or Roxas… definitely one of the Leonharts. Which one?"

I was slightly amused about the fact that she couldn't tell. No, its not that I've ever really been to Riku's house before but Sora has. Many times actually. And I was sure that his mother had to be home at least one of the million times my brother was over there.

"Uh, R-Sora." I decided it best to give my brother's name instead of mine, figuring Riku wouldn't really care to see the likes of me at the moment, not that I really blamed him.

The women invited me in and I followed her up the two flights of stairs until we finally stopped at a door. "Riku, Riku! Sora's here to see you. Why didn't you tell me he was _so_ cute? Gosh, I felt so left out. So you really hate me so much that you won't even tell me anything anymore?" She asked knocking on the door.

Maybe she hadn't seen Sora. Either that or her memory was complete crap.

There was slight shuffling on the other end of the door before it opened and Riku stepped out to complete surprise seeing me instead of my air-headed brother.

I spoke before her could say anything. "Can I talk to you?"

He looked back at the women then to me then once again at her before he turned around back into his room. I took it as my cue to follow when the door hadn't slammed in my face and walked in after him, shutting the door behind me. "What do you want Roxas?" He asked in a cross tone.

I knew he wouldn't be happy to see me. But it was okay, 'cause I wasn't there for any happy type of reason. No, I'd rather jump out of a moving car and fly off a cliff than to be at Riku's for any other reason than the one I had.

"What the hell are you fucking doing? Why the fuck aren't you answering Sora? Y'know he's fucking locked up in his room moping?" I nearly screamed.

"I-"

"Moping! All because he thought you sent him fucking flowers, which obviously you didn't! What do you think you are doing to him? He fucking, ugh! What are you doing?"

"I-"

"And now I'll have to clean the whole fucking kitchen by myself while my father will most likely be threatening to trap me up on the roof, because Sora had to go be sad and want to fucking bake like we did when he were younger and he was fucking depressed."

"Is there cookie dough in your hair?"

I glared at him. "And it's all because of fucking you, _you!_"

"I-I'm sorry?"

"Damn right you're fucking sorry! Wait… what?"

"I'm sorry?"

I have to say, it was a lot less fulfilling to yell at him, or anyone for that matter, when they didn't yell back. But none the less, that's what I did. "That's all you can say in your defense? 'I'm sorry'" I mocked. "You're not fucking sorry! If you were, you wouldn't have ever fucking done it! Done anything! You would have never-"

"What do you expect me to do about it, Roxas?"

I didn't exactly have an answer, for I hadn't actually thought about what he could do until then. "I-I… just… go back to Sora."

"Roxas, either way your brother will end up getting hurt. I can't change that. So, what do you want me to do?"

"I just, just want my brother to be happy. I hate seeing him the way he was tonight. I want him to be happy and he's happy with you."

A smirk slowly began to form on his face, the kind of smirk that held the whole 'I know something you don't know' expression behind it. I stared confused. "Fine, I'll go back to him." I let out a sigh of relief, only far too soon. "On one condition."

"W-what condition?" I wasn't exactly liking where he was taking the conversation, the simply plea I had for my brother's happiness.

"You need to…"

Ominous pause, ominous pause. I wished he would just tell me what I needed to do instead of stretching out and watching me react, which surly enough, I did. "I need to what?"

He moved closer to me, smirk widening. "Clean my house in a maids outfit."

It was for Sora, it was for Sora, it was for S- "Fuck no! No! No!"

"Not even for Sora?" I shook my head viciously to his question. I was not going to lose _all_ my dignity for him to be with my brother when he didn't even care for him. No, I was not.

He began to chuckle. "Don't worry, I never really expect you to. No, no. You just have to… kiss me."

Asshole. I hated him.

Okay, my options were basically be like a prostitute or let Sora down. Kiss Riku or have Sora cry. Kiss Riku, have Sora find out, then have him cry. Fuck.

I glared at the silver haired bastard. "And if I did this, you'd go back to my brother, act like nothing has happened?"

"Hmmm, depends."

My jaw nearly dropped. "Depends on what?"

"Depends on what I keep getting in return."

That time my jaw _did_ drop, as I stared at him in disbelief.

He simply shrugged. "Well, it's up to you. I'm not going to make you do anything. Really, I don't care either way; but, while making your choice you might want to think of your brother, how he's going to act, his happiness. You do want him to be happy, right?"

"D-do you even care for him at all?"

"Of course I care. He was my best friend and all. Plus, we dated for how long now. But, as I've said, the choice is up to you now." He moved over to his bed and lounged back carelessly, arms folded behind his head.

I stood there dumbstruck. He was a complete and utter mother fucker. "You know, Riku. This won't make me love you."

He shrugged once more, "Never said it would."

I was forced to make my decision, obey Riku or keep my brother in misery even though I had the opportunity to fix it.

I let out a groan. I couldn't believe what I was about to do.

He casually waited, content smirk plastered on his face as I slowly paced myself over to his bed. "I take it you've made your choice?"

I swallowed hard as I climbed onto his bed and straddled his hips.

It was for Sora. Sora! My brother, my brother. I was just doing it for my brother.

I leaned down, my face inches from his. I met his gaze for a mere second before I quickly closed my eyes, colliding my lips with his.

I really did do just about everything for my brother.

_**

* * *

**_

Hours later I woke up. My eyes adjusted to the dim light of the room. Not my room.

Oh fuck me with a spoon.

I laid in Riku's bed. Luckily not in his arms. No, he sat at the edge of his bed on his cell phone. "Yeah, Sora. Heh? Yeah, I'll talk to you later. Bye baby."

This made me smile and I sat up, keeping the sheets still over my chest. "Good boy." Riku shot me a look which quickly shut me up. "I better head home."

It was then my own cell phone began to ring from Riku's nightstand. I reached out my hand and flipped it open, not bothering to check my caller ID.

"Hello?"

"_Rox! Riku called! He called!"_ My brother squealed into the phone. _"Where are you?"_

Oh fuck, I needed an excuse. I turned to plead for help from Riku, for the second time that evening, but he just sat there, smirking at me. "Uh. I'm at Larxene's. We were just watching this horror flick. Good stuff right there. Anyways, I'll be home soon!"

A pause. _"Okay! I cleaned the kitchen! Talk to you later!"_

I hung up and let out a relieved sigh. "Going home now." I repeated, well… sorta, and began to get up before being pinned to the bed once again.

"Wait a minute." He smirked and started to suck on my neck.

_**

* * *

**_

I borrowed a turtle next from Riku to hide my newly obtained 'hickies'. No, I was not proud of myself, but it was for Sora.

Quietly I walked into my house, softly shutting the door behind me and letting out a soft 'hello, I'm home' to anyone who was still up and listening.

Sora ran up to me shortly after. "He finally called!" He was as giddy as he had been on the phone.

"That's good Sora. Oh, thanks for cleaning the kitchen…"

I began to lead myself to the stairs. "Roxas? That looks oddly familiar to one of Riku's shirts."

"What, he's stealing my style now?" I said accusingly.

"Ha, I guess. Hey, why do you look like you have sex hair?"

"I was laying down on the couch at Larx, fell asleep for a little while. You know my hair and the couch don't get along, trying adding sleep to that."

He began to laugh, "Yeah, I know what you mean."

"So, what did Riku tell you? You guys make up?"

"Make up? We weren't fighting."

Oh, shit, fuck. "Uh, I mean, you know, he say sorry for not calling and all?"

"Of course. He was just busy with helping his mom and forgot to turn is phone off silence. He's so wonderful, I mean, helping his family out and all. No, no, he just generally wonderful."

Yeah, wonderful. That prick was absolutely _no_ where near wonderful. He wouldn't have been able to reach it with a ten foot poll. Or even a one hundred foot poll at that.

I faked a smile for my brother's sake. "That's great, Sora. I'm glad everything's all good. But hey, I'm dead tired. I'mma head to bed, okay? We can talk about how wonderful you boyfriend is in the morning." I, again, headed for the stairs and to my room. I could hear my brother utter a 'good night' as I shut the door behind me, sliding into my bed.

I couldn't sleep. I wasn't even really sure how I'd able to fall asleep at Riku's. My brain wouldn't stop repeating the past two day's events over and over.

But Sora would be happy and that was all that mattered. He was nearly jumping for joy when Riku called him, just called him. How could I deny my dearest brother his bliss? His happiness… that's what mattered, that's all that mattered. It was all for Sora.

_**

* * *

**_

The next day things between Riku and Sora were as if nothing had happened.

I stood at my locker, collecting my books for the day to come. I'd just have to bear through seeing Riku… in all my classes.

I hated my life. And I hated fucking turtlenecks. I guess that was a good enough reason to steal my mother's makeup and put it on my neck. Just so I could where a normal orange tee-shirt.

Why did everything have to be so complicated?

Larxene headed down the hall, Marluxia and Blondie by her side. She didn't even utter so much as a 'hello' as she passed. I was going to have to talk to her later.

As I continued down the hall I got to pass my brother and his boyfriend. Sora was smiling ear to ear. That was the good of the whole predicament, just had to remember that. And until Sora found a new, _better_, boyfriend, it looked like I'd be stuck whoring myself out to his current, _fucking asshole_, boyfriend.

"Roxy! You look so down! Did you get my flowers?"

I lifted my head to look at Axel, who had appeared at my left and began to walk down the hall with me. "Yeah, I got them. Thanks. I've just had a rough night is all."

He blinked. "You wanna talk about it?"

Yes, yes I did want to talk about it. Just not with Axel. Axel would probably try and maul Riku, fail miserably, and then Sora would no dubitably find out about everything. That was not in the plan. Not that… there really was a plan, less keeping Sora happy was a plan.

"No thanks, I'll pass."

His face dropped, "Okay. Want me to carry your bag?"

"No, I'm not a girl, Axel. But thanks, I'll carry it myself." I said dully.

And I did, all the way to my first period. Oh god how I hated starting the day with algebra. It did not make my bleak life any happier when we got three pages of review work from the previous years. No, it did not.

Stupid teachers. Stupid review work. Stupid Riku, who could fucking answer all the god forsaken question the teacher threw at him.

I wish he would fall off a bridge.

I on the other hand, couldn't answer a damn one. No, it was as if the teacher was speaking a whole different language the entire class period.

I suppressed a groan, dropping my head on my desk.

_**

* * *

**_

My other classes up to French proceeded the same way; head meet desk. With the exception of gym, where it was spiced up to: head meet floor. It wasn't by choice either. No, no I was _lucky_ enough to get hit smack in the face with a volley ball. Needless to say, my day was… tragic. To top that Riku kept his same fucking smirk plastered on his face the entire time and I still hadn't been able to talk to Larxene.

So in French, my main concern became… lunch. Sora would be eating with Riku, counting him out. Larxene would most likely be eating with Marly, counting her out. And there was absolutely _no_ way I'd eat with the freaks that I had the day prier. I'd rather eat alone in my car than with those social rejects.

"Roxas, est-ce que tu veux dejeuner avec moi?"

I turned to Axel once again, having no idea what the fuck he was saying. Don't get me wrong, I understood my name and 'with me'. "Axel, for the hundredth time, I speak English. Maybe you've heard of it."

"Sorry. Uh, do you want to eat lunch with me again?"

No, no, no! "Uh, sure…"

"Oui." He corrected.

"I said sure, no yes." I corrected _him_. Finally knowing one thing or another, or at least pretending to. But my correction only resulted in his face dropping. I sighed in defeat, "Oui."

Axel one again let out a smile. "Merci beaucoup, monsieur."

I only rolled my eyes. I suppose if I were anyone but myself I'd find Axel asking me to lunch in the _'language of love'_ to be romantic. Too bad I was myself, and as such, not interested in the red head, or his French.

I looked back down at the open text book on my desk. Page 103, _review_ of last year, like every other class. Total crap, I swear I never learned any of the shit on the page, _ever_!

"Um, Axel… do you understand this?" I pointed to where I was at on the page.

Of course he did, he always did, that's why I had him to do my work. By the time the bell rang Axel had successfully 'talked me through' all my French work. At least he was good at that… right?

"Ready for lunch, Roxas?" Axel asked enthusiastically.

I glanced back to see Riku progressing towards me. I instantly shot back to Axel, not wanting to have anything to do with Riku, "Yeah, ready!"

And off we went… to the… freaks.

"Hey, Roxas. Do you want me to buy you lunch?"

"Uh… sure…" Since he was offering and all.

When we finally go to the tree from the day before, tree girl was yelling again, though from the ground this time. "Axel, you brought that loser back?!"

"Roxas, isn't a loser!" He defended me as I sat down with a tray of… what they called food here.

"Axel, seriously, get. Better. Standards." Then something came flying at my head, a paper star. "Five points for accuracy right there!"

"Yuffie, that wasn't very nice." Mullet boy spoke up before turning back to little emo. "Ready foe some peaches, Zexy? Come and get 'em!" He ended, holding a spoonful of peaches next to the other boy's face. They need to have different fruit at this school.

But of course, in response to the offer there was a sigh and a quite utter of 'no'.

Mullet boy really was kind a… dumb.

"What are you talking about, Dem? It hit him directly in the face! I'd say that was _very_ nice!"

I hated these people. But, what other option did I have? To eat alone? Not many of my actual friends had this lunch, and those that did, well finding them would be like fuck. No, I'm sure I could have found someone, _anyone_. Fuck I hated these people. Why did Axel have to have such retarded friends?

"So, Roxas, how was that project?" I turned to little emo, utterly confused. "Didn't you have to go to your teacher about a project?"

"Uh… it was, uh, fine."

"What was the project about?"

Ah fucking shit. "Boring school stuff." I was fucked, who would buy _'boring school stuff'_? Was I really _that_ fucking retarded?

"I hear you! School is so, ugh. If it weren't for Zexy making me come here everyday and 'learn'. It really is his favorite thing to do, I swear." The mullet boy spoke. "Now, ready for those peaches?"

Oh god almightily, again.

"Demyx. Dem, I am allergic. I am not allowed, I'll die."

At least that got the attention off my 'project'.

"Just give them to Saix." Axel suggested.

As on cue a boy walked over, the same boy with the scar from the day before, resulting in mullet boy screaming. "Puppy! You want some peaches?" And 'puppy' took them before running off.

I hated my life.

_**

* * *

**_

"Larxene, haven't seen you all day! That's a lie, I saw you in the hallway this morning, you walked right past me… right past me."

"Oh my beautiful blond whore." I cringed at the word, but she didn't seem to notice. "I did not see you. There are like a million people in the hallway. What's up anyways?" She replied simply.

"You looked straight in my direction!" I retorted.

"Phff, I was talking to Nami. She's… rather… nice, for a change."

"So, I'm not nice?!"

"Oh, Roxy, babe, of course you are."

Why was she in such a good mood? She was never that cheerful. Never!

"Larx, still want to kick Riku's ass for me?"

Her face became serious, "Why, what he do?"

It was actually pretty great that she could be so protective of me; it would really come in handy some times.

Though, I really did not want to talk about this in the middle of English class, especially when the main point I'm talking about was but a few feet away. "Uhm… _please_ don't say you're busy today?"

"I ha-"

"Class! Back to your seats!" Our English teacher announced strictly while walking back into the class room. As I was instructed, I took my seat, never getting a chance to hear the end, or even middle, of what my best friend was saying.

_**

* * *

**_

"Roxas, aren't leaving school, are we? Shouldn't you be waiting for Larxene? Or shall I say, grasshopper, as your brother so delicately puts it."

Once again, I made an unwise decision, I turned around. Before me stood Riku and _all this glory_. HA! "Shouldn't you be waiting for Sora?"

"Ah! But I am. And I certainty wouldn't mind some company."

"Okay, I just want to go home! I have homework that I don't even understand _and_ I had to sit with the freaks at lunch again today. Getting a fucking star thrown at me by some fucking lunatic who thinks she's a ninja and then the kid and the peaches. My fucking god, even I could tell anyone by now that the boy is fucking allergic to god damn peaches and then I don't und-"

"And… why do I care?"

Next thing I knew I was laying on my back in Riku's car with him on top of me.

Fuck, I should have just cleaned his house dressed as a maid. That whole idea about saving my dignity, yeah right! I'd be lucky if I even had any left by now. You see, I basically became Riku's lap dog. It was better when he was just my brother's and the end. But no. He just had to go and fuck everything up. He just had to kiss me at the party. No, no I just had to fucking invite the sleazy bastard to the god damn party.

Why did god hate me so much?

_**

* * *

**_

By the end of the week I had devised a plan. I still hadn't been able to talk to Larxene and I was pissed beyond pissed. But oh how I had devised a plan. A way to get Riku off my back. I was actually quite proud of myself. My plan would soon fall right into place, soon being during lunch. Which was soon because I was, once again, in French.

Five minutes till the bell rang, releasing the pigs to the feast. Er… the kids to lunch. Thing is, I always hated school food, but I always seemed to get it. These days Axel got it for me. "Hey, Axel, I need to talk to you after class." I whispered to him, he just nodded.

The teacher said something about homework, I almost groaned, but I figured I could just copy Axel's.

I found myself in the hallway with Axel not soon later. "Axel, I need you to do me a really big favor. Like, gigantic. Bigger than anything I've ever needed, so it's really important and-"

"What is it?"

Ah fuck, I must've rambled on. "I need you to be my _pretend_ boyfriend."

He stared blankly for a moment. "Pretend?" Axel sounded almost hurt. I hope I was going in the right direction with this.

"Yeah, I'll explain all later, just say you will, please? It's like normal dating only you don't have to take me out and stuff." And other things such as never, ever touching me unless I let him, which I wouldn't. He should've been happy. I didn't even understand the defeated look that appeared until…

Oh man, he wanted to be my actual boyfriend. I guess I sorta knew that but, I thought this would make him happy. At least a little bit.

He let out a sigh, probably thinking it over. Then a smirk crossed his face. "Okay! What do we have to do?"

_**

* * *

**_

I took Axel down to where Sora and Riku usually ate lunch. They'd be there soon.

"Okay, Axel," I was going to regret this, "Kiss me."

You'd think, being juniors, Axel would be past the current stage he was in. "Uh-uh-uh-uh-uh, o-o-o-o-o-okay… uhm-uh-uh…" It seemed out of character for him. Axel just seemed like the type who'd jump me, at the chance.

Instead of waiting for him to muster up some courage, I brought my hands up to his neck and pulled him down to my lips. From the corner of my eye I saw Sora and Riku approaching, trays in hands.

Other kids watched too.

Maybe it wasn't such a genius idea to do this in the cafeteria. One kid whistled, some girls fainted, and one guy shouted out 'Ew! Fagots' before getting smacked in the head by what I assumed to be his girlfriend.

I didn't care much since everyone just assumed I saw gay anyways. I mean, what id I was straight? Huh? They'd still think I was gay. Not fair. They are just lucky I am not straight. Not that they'd care either way. Whatever.

Sora was the first to react, nearly dropping his tray of what seemed to be spaghetti… and peaches. Fuck. Mullet boy was going to try and feed them to little emo. This meant I was going to stay away from the tree today. That shouldn't be too hard. I'd sit with like… Hayner, although I'd been avoiding him a lot lately because he was always around Siefer, his… boyfriend. I still remember the good days where we all _hated_ Seifer. Oh how I missed those days.

"Roxas! Oh my god! You finally latched yourself a boyfriend! I'm so happy for you!"

I brought my lips down from Axel's and smirked at my brother and Riku. _Read as: Just Riku._

Axel just looked about to faint. And well, as for Riku… he was just Riku. A calm look adorned his face. I kinda wanted to smack him. Hard. But that was a natural reaction.

"Yeah. Axel is so great. I think we're _perfect_ for each other. He's so kind and strong and warm." Oh yes, Riku, you were _none_ of those things. Well, Axel wasn't exactly perfect… or strong. Fuck, Riku was strong. Really strong. Ugh, I hated him and his muscles that contradicted my thoughts!

Sora let out a giddy squeal, only pausing to call his other best friend, Kairi, over.

I could actually stand her presences.

"Kai! Roxy got a boyfriend!"

She looked at my skeptically.

Did I mention she's unbelievably perceptive? But, she did know how to keep secrets. I'd have to tell her… later. See, if she knew about the part with Riku she'd surly tell Sora, because well, they were also best friends, and she wouldn't want him to find out any other way. Oh and she had a thing against cheaters. Her boyfriend the pervious year had cheated on her. She slashed all his tires, but couldn't be charged for the crime because there was no evidence. Kairi was good at that, though you'd never think it.

"Hi, I… uh, am Axel." He extended his hand for Kairi to shake but instead she wrapped him in a hug. She did that kind of thing.

"Treat him well." She shot me another one of those, _'I don't yet know what happened, but I will get it out of you one way or another' _looks.

Then Riku finally spoke. "Congrats, Shorty. But of course, this doesn't change anything." I felt my breath hitch in my throat. Why the fuck would he talk about that here?! "You're still awkward looking." He finished. But I know the hidden meaning behind his words.

I was like a bird in a cage, to be incredibly cheesy.

_**

* * *

**_

Axel and I had left Sora's friends and he was starting to drag me to the damned tree.

"Uh, Axel I'm gonna eat with my friends today." If Larxene was still busy I'd put up with Siefer. I just couldn't stand to be under that tree another day.

My '_boyfriend_' hand other plans. "What? No! What would it look like if the day we were finally going out we didn't eat together. Oh! I could eat with you and you're friends!"

I took a second to think it over. "Let's go to the tree." Axel wouldn't be able to understand what my _normal_ friends did and my friends would hound me about it later if I brought him over there. So, I'd suffer another day there.

I bit back a groan as Axel's friends came into view.

Next time I was tracking one of my friends down and clinging to them. I should've done so before but… I hadn't talked to any of them in a while. Plus finding them. Maybe if I wasn't so lethargic. Damn.

Today I hadn't even really known where to look if Axel had let me.

I hated Larxene so much.

As we sat down Axel finally realized. "Fuck, I forgot to buy lunch. You want some, Roxas?"

I blinked, "No thanks. Not really hungry." More like I wanted to barf. Axel shrugged and head to get food.

I was a whore, in short terms. And my best friend didn't even care enough about me to stop being self-centered and listen to me.

"You okay? You're eyes are a little watery."

I lifted my eyes to look at mullet boy. "Yeah, I'm fine. Great even."

A piece of paper hit my head. Yuffie, the tree girl, and her paper stars.

"That's it!" I screamed, pushing myself off the grass. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" I had such a creative vocabulary. "I can't stand any of you people. All of you are freaks! And you know what? No one likes you people. No one cares about you fucking people. No one!" My breath hitched in my throat.

Oh, shit.

I really just said that all out loud.

Their reactions varied. Emo boy just blinked, tree girl's eyes were wide, mullet boy looked ready to burst into tears, and the rest just looked angry. Then there was Axel. He looked the saddest of them all. "Roxas, do you really mean that?"

"N-no, I-I uhm, I'm _so_ sorry."

Mullet boy had stopped crying. "You've had a tough week, huh?"

This shocked me. I mean, I just told him everyone hated him and he was casting me sympathy?

"Yeah. I'm really sorry that I snapped."

He just nodded, "Yuffie makes everyone snap."

Okay, he thought it was because of Yuffie, I guess that worked.

Axels face flew to understanding of what he thought was understand but wasn't really understanding because if it was understanding he'd understand that what he was understanding wasn't my problem.

Yeah.

"Yuffie, you have to be nice to Roxas now. He's my boyfriend."

Another chain reaction. But the first person who spoke up, surprisingly was little emo. "Why? Why would Roxas agree to date _you_?"

Ouch for Axel.

"_He_ asked _me_!" Axel retorted harshly. Little emo's eyes rolled.

Mullet boy reacted as Sora had, only towards Axel. "Oh my god! Axel! I'm so happy for you! Your dairy was repeat after repeat. 'Dear Journal, Roxas hasn't even looked in my direction.' And it's not a journal, Axe, it's a diary. Live. With. It."

Uh… that was more than I ever wanted to know.

Fortunately, Axel quickly shut him up before he could say anymore. "You have _no_ room to talk, Dem. Think about before Zex asked you. _And_ it _is_ a journal. Uh, not that that's part of this conversation any longer. What about our secret oath?!"

"Oh yeah… that journal was under that, wasn't it?" Axel simply nodded. "Heh, heh, sorry. Shutting up now." Flashing a smile, mullet boy finished.

I was ready to die… again… for the millionth time… with _those_ people.

On and on went the pointless chatter. 'Demyx', mullet boy, once again, as expected, tried to feed the slate haired kid peaches. Once again, as expected, failing. Then tree girl wouldn't stop gawking on about Vincent after she saw him. Truthfully, I felt sorry for him. How they ever end up hooking up, to this day I would not know. He was just so normal compared to… her.

_**

* * *

**_

For the first time, in what seemed like a million years though it was really only a week, I was Larxene's ride home. Finally getting the chance to talk to her, to talk to _someone_, about the current situation I found myself in.

Of course, the first thing she brought up was Marluxia and who I assumed was the blond girl she was always with.

"Larx, it's really great to hear that everything is going swell with Pinky," Though you aren't even dating the guy, "But, I really need your advice on something…"

_**

* * *

**_

**Kitii; **French sickens me. Especially after I took two years of it. Oh how do I remember the good days back in sixth grade when we would go check out the _how to speak French_ books in the library… before I learned how hideous the language actually is. UGH.

**Kuri; **Hehehe. I'm still in french and, surprise surprise I re-wrote the french part for Axel. So sorry if it still fails but I tried, ok, I tried. So don't judge me if it sounds really stupid. Also, don't go into cupboards. You'll never come back out into the real world.

**Kitii; **Look who's quoting creepy pasta now. They're are actually quite good, and very entertaining. Button Day. Lawls, not how I thought it would be. Anyways, thats WAY WAY WAY off topic. 'Cause there was one to begin with? Uh, fuck, we made Rox have such a potty mouth. He swears in like every other line. Like... damn. It kinda makes me sad to think that I actually do swear like that much. Fuck hell. Anyways, again. Thats like the end of the chapter... uh yay?

**Kuri; **So I hope you review because it'd like really, really, really nice when you do. And plus I'm such a nice and wonderful person, so do it for me. OwO Bye bye.


	4. Triple Date

Disclaimer: Characters used throughout this story belong only to Square-Enix and Disney. MEANING, we don't own them, they are not ours. The end.

**NOTE; **READ THINGS AS THEY ARE WRITTEN, THAT'S WHY THEY ARE WRITTEN THAT WAY! WE MEAN TO USE CHAT SPEAK, **GOT IT!**

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter Four; Triple Date**

_**

* * *

**_

"Hmm, you need advice? When do you ever do anything that requires advice?"

"Uh… since now? If you weren't so self absorbed I _did_ try telling you, almost _all_ week."

"Self absorbed?! You did _not_ just go there!" Larxene was starting to get angry, a sign I should have taken to shut my mouth, but no. No, I had to go on and make everything worse.

"Well, you were after Marluxia's party. All you seemed to car about was you plus him, and maybe that Blondie. Pretty much shunning me from existence. I mean, I really needed to talk to you and you were-" I was cut off.

"Ha! Wow! Wow, Roxy-baby, I honestly didn't think you'd stoop so low as to jealousy."

My jaw almost dropped right then and there. "I'm _not_ jealous."

"Then why do you care who I spend my time with?" Larxene inquired.

"_Because_… god you're being such a bitch and I really need to talk to you. You're the only god damn person I can talk to about this!" I nearly shouted, losing control of my temper for the second time that day.

Of course, my response did anything _but_ please my best friend. "Fuck you, now look who's being 'self fucking absorbed'! You know what; just drive me home you little whore."

I internally flinched at the word. If she'd only listen to my predicament, she'd know pretty much how accurate that was. "At least I don't give out fro free." I shot back.

I was lucky I wasn't far from her house, for at the next stop sign I had to, well, stop at, my best friend got out of my car, slamming the boor shut with an icy glare, and proceeded to walk the rest of the way home alone.

No, basically calling my best friend a skank was _not_ the best idea. And it pretty much blew up my whole plan at talking to her. Until she cooled down… which could take a while… shit. There went my chance on advice. It seemed I'd have to handle this one all on my own.

So, I made a U turn figuring, knowing, she wouldn't come back and headed home myself. By the time I got home, Sora was already there along with his nasty blond boyfriend. I sighed and went to my room, hoping I went unnoticed. Too bad I didn't, though Denzel was the only one who appeared before me.

Curious, I spoke first. "What up?"

"They're too loud. Can I hang in here?" Was his monotone reply.

By 'they', I assumed Denzel was speaking of Sora. Inside voice just wasn't his thing.

I shrugged. It wasn't like he was a horribly obnoxious little kid, actually he was really kind of quite and usually kept to himself… and that one girl. Speaking of which gave me an idea for a little fun. "Hmmm, your girlfriend called the other day. How's that going along?"

My younger brother's face grew cherry red. "Marlene is _not_ my girlfriend."

"So, you're going to be just like Sora?"

"WHA! NO! I… I just don't like anyone. Can't I not like anyone? I'm only eleven years old!"

I let out a laugh, "Oh, just admit it, you like the girl."

"She's my best friend!" Denzel protested. "And, and… your best friends a girl so does that mean you're in love with her? Hmmm?!"

So much for the distraction.

"No, I'm not in love with Larx. You met her; can you imagine _anyone_ falling for her?"

"If they were a masochist." His vocabulary has always amazed me. How a kid his age could use such colorful words such as was spoken was simply astonishing. Though, no one really ever has centered themselves around him. Poor child probably heard more than he ever wished to.

None the less, his response once again made me laugh.

_**

* * *

**_

A couple hours of playing video games, and getting my ass hanged to me on a plate, with Denzel later, he left to go off some place or another and in his replacement Sora stood before me, "Hey, Rox?"

"What is it, Sora?" I knew what he was going to say. I knew it and I didn't want any of it.

"Want to come hang out with us?" 'Us' referring to him and… Riku.

"Uh, I'm kinda tried, Sor."

"Please?"

Damn my brother and his damn fucking 'please'. Why couldn't he be like Denzel? I could easily tell him no. I just had to be… strong?

"Sora…"

"Come on, please. We're just going to watch a movie or something, maybe get some food. Come on, Rox. It'll be fun!"

If only he knew how wrong he was. For, being with Riku was _never_ fun. But alas, I couldn't find it in my heart to deny Sora after his 'oh so famous' puppy dog face came into play.

And soon enough I found myself downstairs with my brother and his boyfriend getting ready to go see a movie.

"Hey, you could always invite your new boyfriend." Riku joked.

"Omigosh, yeah! And it can be like a double date! Rox, we've never had one of those before!" Sora added.

"Uh… no, it's okay. He's… uh, busy with his friends, or something tonight." If I already had to deal with Riku, I didn't want to add Axel into it. I'd rather crash a flying plane.

"Oh but, Roxas, don't you want to spend some quality time with your boyfriend? I mean you just stated dating, you can't neglect him now." He was taunting me. I wished that fucker would just burn in hell.

"See, I would, 'cept he's busy. I couldn't deny him his friends… yeah." Though I didn't want Axel there, I really didn't want only Riku and Sora either. "Uh, how about we invite Denzel? We could have some like, good quality brother bonding… with Riku…"

Riku let out a laugh while Sora simply denied the option. "Um, no. Besides, he went to Marlene's. Don't you pay attention?"

Damn my brother and his little girlfriend.

"Ahheheheh… Yeah. Yeah, just, uh, give me a moment to get my things and I'll be back down." Fuck, how I sounded like a girl.

Once I got back into my room I quickly pulled out my phone, dialing the first number coming to mind, besides Larxene's.

"_Hello?_" Was the answer no the other end of the receiver ending the annoying ring.

"Hey… Olette. How's it going?"

"_Good? What about you?_"

"Oh, you know me. All the same, all the same. Anyways, you got any planes for tonight?"

"_Um, Pence and I are…_"

"Oh… oh! Okay, well just have to get together at a later time, yeah. Kay. I have to go. I'll talk to you later, okay?" I quickly rambled off. She murmured a goodbye and the call ended.

I needed _someone_ there with me.

I dialed again. And again, it wasn't long before there was an answer. "_Roxas?_"

"Oh, hi, uh. How's it going? How's… uh… Seifer? And… uh, everything?"

"_Roxas, why are you calling?_"

"Y'know… we haven't talked in… awhile…"

"_Bullshit, you're a horrible liar._"

"Ouch." I say with a groan.

"_Just spit out with it, Roxas, what do you want?_"

"Okay… um… you want to go to the movie with me, my brother… and his god awful boyfriend so I'm not completely alone?"

"_Sorry, but I've got to spend time with _my_ god awful boyfriend. You have like, a boyfriend complex or something. You don't like anyone's boyfriend._"

"Seifer punched out three of my teeth in the fourth grade!"

"_That's the past._"

I hated Hayner.

"Kay, well, thanks for the help, bye." I said, pressing the end button. I knew I shouldn't be acting like that, it wasn't Hayner's fault… but everyone was busy. I stared at my phone.

Letting out a deep breath, I dialed Axel's number.

"_Roxy? Whatcha need?_" I heard some voices in the background. A crash, then some yelling.

I debated the plan.

Riku, no Axel, in a dark movie theater with Sora getting sucked into movies leaving me to get molested. Axel in a dark movie theater, may still get molested.

Eh, Riku was worse. Least with Axel there I had a chance.

"Axel, wanna… go on a date?"

I heard him set done the phone, possibly so I couldn't hear his loud squeal, which I did anyways, before he picked the phone back up. "_Yeah! Of course! Where to?_"

"The movies."

"_Cool! Uhm, I'll see you in a bit! Kay, bye, Rox!_"

"Axel, wait! How do you know my address-" Before he could answer my phone cut silent.

Maybe Axel really _was_ a genuine stalker.

Now, with Axel coming I just had to change clothes.

To prevent myself from looking molest-worthy I conjured up a plan, unlike any other plan. A plan so great that the creator of bread would be turning in his grace in jealousy over my plan.

I dug into the very back of my closet and pulled out a horrible puke green sweater with a giant Christmas tree on the front; moths had gotten to it. The 'thing' was a present from my great Aunt three years ago. Gee, I was happy about it now.

I pulled off my current shirt and put the sweater on. It was so stretched out that it sagged to my knees. And the sleeves hung a good five inches over my hands. Not bothering to change my jeans, I headed back downstairs in the most god awful sweater known to man.

Sora sat in front of the T.V., Riku besides him. He glanced up when I entered the room.

"Ready to go- Woah! What are you wearing?!"

"Thanks, Sora." I replied sarcastically.

"What _are_ you wearing?" Riku proceeded.

"Phsh, I wear this shirt every time I go to a movie. It's my lucky sweater."

"…I've never seen you wear that, ever." Nah, he saw me wear it the day I got it, I didn't exactly have a choice in the matter.

I continued nonchalantly, "And you say _I'm_ not observant."

"Are you really wearing that?" I nodded my head. "Fine, are you ready then?"

"Um… actually, Axel's schedule seemed to have cleared up. He'll be here… soon."

What was I getting myself into?

It wasn't long before there was a knock on the door, Axel, of course, responsible. The thing I didn't expect was for Mullet Boy and Little Emo to be standing besides him.

"Um… Axel…?"

"Double date." He eyed Riku and my brother. "Triple date."

Sora was ecstatic.

_**

* * *

**_

Sora chose some weird looking horror film, and somehow the seats weren't working in my favor. There was Little Emo, Mullet Boy, Sora, Riku, Me, and then Axel. I was stuck in between the two boys I really didn't want to sit by. God, shoot me now.

About thirty minutes into the film I remember why I didn't usually see horror movies. I may get… scared easily when it came to films. Anything vivid really. Larxene usually forced me to watch them. So when the scary ghost-thing covered in blood popped out I did a normal reaction and jumped.

Right into Riku's arms.

'Course, I didn't realize this until I smelled Riku's sea-breeze girly ass shampoo and perfume, oh, I mean _cologne_, scent. "I knew it wouldn't be long 'til you were throwing yourself on me, Roxy." He whispered. Luckily no one saw that scene, Sora would be confused beyond belief and Axel might have cried.

I cursed my 'lucky' shirt which didn't appear lucky at all! And it smelled bad.

The movie continued and I refrained myself from jumping. Until, y'know, I felt a hand on my thigh. Surprise, surprise, it was Riku.

"I'll kill you." I hissed, hoping he would take the hint.

He didn't, and his hand slid farther up my thigh. I couldn't even scream, so, I did the nest best thing. I bit his ear.

But… he liked it.

Riku was a sick, sick, twisted bastard. I thought he'd be in pain! He was supposed to be in pain! Fucker!

I tried again to ignore him. Though, my patience was short and soon I was again ready for another outburst. Instead I leaned close to my 'boyfriend'. "Hey, Axel…"

"Sshhh, Roxas, I'm trying to watch the movie." He mumbled back, not once taking his eyes off the screen. So much for my 'boyfriend's' help.

All along Riku's had was _still_ moving upward. I jumped up. "Hey, yeah. I'm going to get some more popcorn… yeah. Out in the lobby." I announced to anyone who was listening.

Apparently someone was because Sora replied. "Rox, we never got popcorn."

"All the more reason to get some… yeah…"

"Have Riku go with you, he can get me more gummy bears." My brother said, barely taking his attention off the show.

"Oh, uh, I can get them, its all good."

"Nah, have Riku go. He likes paying, right, Riku?" And for a mere second he flashed us both a toothy grin before he was again gone from this world.

Why did every plan I have backfire?!

Once we, yes Riku, the bastard, and I, were in the lobby his hands traveled father than my thighs.

"Why can't you jut leave me alone?" I whined.

He merely smirked. "What, I can't buy food for my boyfriend and his, oh so adorable, brother? Speaking of which, how goes your date? You and Axel, what a… unique couple." He was taunting me… again. Asshole.

"It's… going great. He's amazing… I'm so glad he was able to make it." Even I wouldn't have believed that if the words hadn't come from my own mouth.

Riku laughed. "I'm sure."

Least Axel didn't smell like a girl though!

By the time we finally got up to the counter all we ordered was a pack of gummy bears. Me insisting I no longer wanted popcorn. 'Cause, obviously getting popcorn was supposed to get me away from my molester and if I didn't work, I didn't want it.

"Oh, by the way, Roxas, that sweater is ridiculous. Didn't work like planned either, did it? Nope, just made you look… well, have you seen yourself lately?"

Fucker. How would he know about my plans, how?!

"Now… where were we before you decided the need to get, not get, food." He said, proceeding into my personal space.

_**

* * *

**_

Movie date night was an epic failure on my part. No matter what I did I could get away from the gray haired wonder. Sora never even noticed how I never got back with Riku till nearly the credits. Not just Sora, but Axel too. Do I matter that little in comparison to a movie? And after, they wouldn't stop talking about how great the movie was and which parts were the best. Demyx joined them too but him and Emo Boy left not too much after.

Axel and Sora however, continued to sit on the couch and discussed the movie. Like there was much to discuss. "And when the monster pulled her eyes from the sockets it was so _amazing!_"

"Oh, and when that guy ripped out his own stomach and-"

"Ate it? Yeah! So awesome!"

I paled; almost glad Riku had decided to do nasty things to me while that movie went on.

"Didn't you just love it, Riku?" Sora asked, turning his eyes to the sick, green eyed jerk.

Fuck. And then I'd realized… I knew the color of his ugly eyes. I passed it off as Sora always having talked about them. Not like I was taking time to learn about him. He violated me! Everyday!

"Oh, I didn't really like it at all, Sora."

My brother's face fell. I was going to slaughter Riku. I mean, sure, it was nice that someone else has the sense to dislike those movies but if he was going to lie to my brother about their relationship, he could sure as hell like about that.

"But, Riku, you told me you absolutely _loved_ it." I said with gritted teeth, looking at him pointedly.

He didn't seem to notice. "No, I'm pretty sure I didn't like it."

My feelings about Riku were spiraling from hate to downright outrage.

Sora pouted, "Well, you liked it, Roxas, right?"

Oh great god, why did this life punish me so? I hated those movies and Sora, he knew. I know he knew! "Uh, I uh… Sora, you know I hate that type of things."

He pouted, "Okay… sorry, Roxas."

Axel stared at me. "You don't like… it? Well then neither do I."

This guy really was like a lap dog. I mean really, he was allowed to like movies I disliked; this wasn't some jail where everything I said went. Oh geez, but if my house had been like that I would be so happy.

So, I turned to Axel, plot setting in my mind. And I kissed his cheek. "It's fine, Axel, you really can like it, I don't mind."

I was met with silence. Axel was blushing, holding his cheek while Sora began to squeal and clap and Riku kind of glared.

"Roxas, me and you have that 'homework'." Riku stated, grabbing my wrist and tugging me out of the room. Sora made a sound of protest but didn't come after me, and I guess Axel was too… dazed?

I forced my wrist out of his freakishly strong grip once we were up in my room.

No, he was going to defile me in my own bedroom! Unless… unless I came up with some increasable plan… that worked. Unlike all the ones that failed…. "Um… y'know, they'd probably come up here looking for me soon… at least Axel." I pointed out, and as far as I knew, it was the truth. Or what I thought to be as much.

"And…?"

There goes that plan. Damn time for, yet another, plan B. "Are you… jealous of Axel?" The expression that fell to his face after my question screamed out, point blank, that he was. Yes, so incredibly jealous of my fake relationship. It kinda, sorta, made me slightly giddy inside. The fact I had at least some control over something… though, not as planned.

Nothing is as planned.

So, what do I do? I burst out laughing. I just… I couldn't hold it in. "You totally are! HAHAHA! Wow, the 'great' Riku jealous, damn. It's priceless!" I just couldn't help my laughter, 'cause the fact, it _was_ priceless. "And all when you have a boyfriend of your own who _actually_ likes you. He actually likes you, no matter how gross that is, he actually likes you. But instead of being with him and happy, you're jealous of Axel." I burst into another fit of laughter.

Riku didn't seem amused. "Are you done?"

"Nah, you know what? I better head back downstairs and see how my _boyfriend_ is, perhaps you should too. Y'know, to show him how much you care. But that's just some friendly advice." I said as I walked towards my door and for once getting away from the bastard, well… sorta.

"Roxas…"

I turned around to see Riku just standing in the middle of my room. "What?"

"…Nothing…"

I muttered out a 'whatever' and walked down stairs to my new destination, Axel.

_**

* * *

**_

Luckily I didn't have to see Riku the rest of the weekend. Actually I didn't even hear from him till the end of the day on Monday, where he more or less cornered me in the student parking lot.

"Roxas, can I talk to you?"

"Do I have a choice? Oh wait, no. No, I have to do whatever you want to keep you dating my brother. So, yeah, I guess you can talk to me, Riku." He was putting me in a foul mood. And I didn't want to have to deal with it.

He let out a sigh, "Roxas…"

"What? What do you want, Riku?!" I nearly shouted, glaring daggers at the boy in front of me. "What?"

Riku ran a hand through his 'perfect' hair, stepping back. "Roxas, I… I never intend-" He released another sigh. "Okay, Roxas. I didn't intend for it to end up like this for-"

"For you to use my brother and than me?" I cut him off harshly.

I didn't even know what he was thinking to even make him… apologize…? Was he actually trying to apologize for what he did? And I was being a complete jackass… great.

"Yeah… that. I just wanted… just wanted- No. Just forget it. I'm sorry, Roxas. I really am."

"Why are you apologizing to me? Since when did _you_ ever say sorry for anything?"

"Fuck, Roxas. God, I'm just trying to be nice here and you have to got and act like a-"

"A? A what, Riku? What am I acting like, hmmm? What?! No, you know what? I don't even give a damn. I just want to go home and go to bed. Is that all right with you, or will you go and break my brother's heart because I won't spend another _fulfilling_ hour with you in the backseat of your car?" I didn't give him a chance to reply as I nearly shoved him out of my way to get to my car.

I really need to talk to Larxene. Too bad I was in a fucking fight with her. Fuck my life.

By the time I got to my car, Riku still hadn't moved from the stop I abandoned him at, not that I cared. Bastard deserved it. So, I didn't what I actually wanted. Drove him and had a nice reunion with my bed.

_**

* * *

**_

I woke up. Neh, I guess that's really all I had to say, right? Waking up is never fun.

Sora wasn't downstairs when I got down there. He was always up a good hour before I was.

I raised an eyebrow at my mom.

"Sora isn't going to school today." She said matter-o-factly.

Well, I knew that Sora didn't like the work portion of school, but he rarely skipped, and I was pretty sure he didn't have a hang over. I didn't understand.

My mom's face dawned realization, "Oh! You were asleep… Riku broke up with Sora last night. Sora even threw one of my favorite vases at Riku!"

I didn't even process myself climbing into my car and speeding to school. Nor did I process parking said car in my schools student parking lot. I did, however, process the urge to remove every one of Riku's teeth with a pair of pliers. Yes, that urge held _damn_ strong. And as I stormed into the school, feeling like Dog the Bounty Hunter. That's when I realized that just because I was early didn't mean Riku would be.

That was flaw number one. Flaw number two was that I didn't know where Riku spent his time in the morning. In defeat I started to trudge back to my car, when, for once I got lucky; for I ran straight into Riku, and of course, we both flew back in opposite directions.

"Fuck, Roxas!" Riku ground as he stood up and started to rub his head.

I looked around, after getting up off the floor, and it seemed early enough that no one was there.

"How could you just break up with Sora?! I have half a mind to kick your girly smelling ass!"

He blinked at me. "Seriously, fuck off, Roxas. You won't kick my ass; you couldn't even if you tried. I don't want to lie anyone. I don't want to pretend with Sora anymore, okay? I'm a big boy; I can make my own fucking decisions. You would have known all about this earlier if you stopped running the fuck away."

I hadn't been to sure how to respond to that. I mean, hell, he just insulted me and I didn't even have a good comeback. All I managed was a "It takes one to know one!" By the look on his face I knew what I said hadn't made any logical sense.

"What?" He spat, there were still traces of anger on his face but now it had been ruffled by confusion.

"Uh… Uh… I don't even know! But, it's not fair! I played your game! I did… stuff with you! So, excuse me if I'm a little upset! All of this was a huge waste! I _hate _you, Riku Morikawa! If you were to drop dead right now I'd do a happy jig!"

His face gave a smile, a sad one, not his usual cocky smirk. And I felt kind of crappy.

Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no. I did not feel sympathy for Riku. Or anything else. I hated him, or at least, that was what I was determined to think.

But his sad smile was just…

"I know, Roxas. I know. You don't have to tell me that, okay. But, just so you know, I am sorry."

Oh god. "I-I, I have to go…" I didn't know how to deal with the whole situation and I needed time to think. I didn't even give Riku a chance to reply before I ran off towards my classroom.

My day was shot to hell and I really, really wished Larxene wasn't pissed at me. I could have really used her advice. Especially once I remember that Riku was in _every_ class I had.

Fuck me with a spoon.

I ended up just sitting in my classroom… with Riku… in utter silence. Which, I suppose wasn't particularly odd to anyone else due to most people already knowing that I hated him… but, it was still rather… tense. We more or less just avoided eye contact, again, not too much out of the ordinary.

Unfortunately the silent treatment didn't last long when we _coincidentally _got partnered together in P.E. It wouldn't have been _that_ bad if the unit we were in wasn't dancing. There was _no fucking point to it!_

But it's weird; I always seemed to end up dancing with Riku.

"Okay, everyone, grab your partner's hand and lets jiggy. Just kidding. But really, guys, we have a deadline for this unit so let's get to work. I want you to do exactly as I do, okay?" Cid announced before grabbing a girl from the class and beginning to show some dance moves.

Not only was dance in general a horribly _stupid_ unit, but it was _classical_ dance! Seriously, when would this ever be needed in the real world?!

I couldn't even lead because I had to be the girl! There went my dignity! All because I was shorter than most of the boys in my class and there wasn't enough girls to pair up with.

God, why did I have to get partnered with Riku? And now of all times?! When, when I couldn't even speak to him. It was fucked up, in my opinion.

As instructed we closed the distance between us and followed whatever dance moves we had to in complete silence, still avoiding as much eye contact as possible, with me staring at my feet and Riku, well, looking wherever.

"Roxas, keep your eyes off the ground. You need to learn these steps with_out_ looking down. Keep your eyes on your partner!"

What? That doesn't even make any- I hated… everything! I didn't want to look at Riku.

But, alas, I didn't seem to have much of a choice as the P.E. coach continually looked back to see if I was doing as told. So in turn, I gave Riku the blankest look I could manage, which… I'm not sure was entirely blank as his expression turned to slight curiosity.

I did my best to ignore it as I silently counted the minutes down to when class would end.

_**

* * *

**_

**Kitii; **God, this chapter took SO long. Sighs. But, y'know… we were busy… Yeah…

**Kuri; **End of the quarter! Cries! So many tests!

**Kitii; **And that concert and 'party' that we sorta, kinda barged in on. AND COM. FUCK COM! HATES FUCKING COM. VEXEN = BITCH!

**Kuri; **Yeah… we kind of got lives all of the sudden. Heh. But don't worry, it won't last for long. O-M-G, I LOVE Vexen SO much!

**Kitii; **Never does last. Poor miserable lives we have. HATES VEXEN SO FUCKING MUCH! Yeah… anyways. That's about all, bye.

**Kuri; **She's a mean person, Vexen's only trying to help… K byez!

**Kitii and Kuri; **_Hello everyone, we have a new student today, this is ChASE Pinkney. He likes to sit alone in the corner and cut himself. He's like twenty million feet tall, with spots like a giraffe, and we hope you enjoy his as company, we don't. Everyone play nice now._


	5. What I Like About You

Disclaimer: Characters used throughout this story belong only to Square-Enix and Disney. MEANING, we don't own them, they are not ours. The end.

**NOTE; **READ THINGS AS THEY ARE WRITTEN, THAT'S WHY THEY ARE WRITTEN THAT WAY! WE MEAN TO USE CHAT SPEAK, **GOT IT!**

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter Five; What I Like About You**

_**

* * *

**_

"Good job class! Hurry on to the locker rooms now!"

I let out a relieved sigh and scurried away from the silver haired bastard.

He rolled his eyes and followed behind me to the locker room, where I changed into regular clothes and darted out of the locker room before anyone had even gotten their shirts on.

But there was still three more periods of the day.

I stifled a groan and dragged my feet towards my locker.

"Roxas!"

Slowly I turned to face Axel, summoning what little happiness was in me to give him a rather fake smile. "Yes?"

"Hey, um, the bunch of us are going out tonight. Wanna come?" He said, bright smile on his face.

Kay… so, options here were… go out with Axel and his creep-o friends or stay home with no possibility of Riku coming over because of Sora and his' break-up. "Eh, I would 'cept, you see, my brother is going through a rough break-up and I think I should be there for him, for support and all."

"Oh… oh! He could come too! 'Cause if he gets out he could get his mind off the jerk that made the worst mistake of his life!" He finished almost bitterly at the mention of my brother's break-up. "C'mon, it'll be lots of fun!"

"Uh… I," I sighed, "I have to check with Sora first."

"Oh, yeah, of course. That's all good. How 'bout I just call you about it later? That'll work, right?"

RING RING. Bell, damn. "Yeah… 'kay."

I started to walk off to history when Axel behind me, "Kay, See you in fourth!"

Great, fourth. Axel… that's right. Relationship has no more purpose, since, first of all, it didn't even work for the purpose it was supposed to, and second Riku can't do anything anymore 'cause he cant hold Sora over me. So then… what do I do about Axel…?

I let out another sigh.

I _did_ say pretend. So… uh, shit. Fuck, I didn't want to have to deal with that… or anything. No, actually, I just wanted to walk off a cliff. It would have been easier.

Fuck life and its fucking life-ness drama.

_**

* * *

**_

Third period went by in a flash, and fourth came and went a lot faster than I had expected. Again, as usual, Axel kept speaking in French, which I didn't feel like bothering with and simply nodded at _everything_ he said. For all I knew he was asking if I wanted to fuck a turkey, which of course, I doubt it was that. Whatever!

By lunch I wasn't hungry; denied Axel his opportunity to spend money on me and just stat there quietly bitter under the tree with Axel's freak friends.

"Hey, Rox, you're really quite today, everything okay?" Axel asked concerned.

As if I wasn't quite _everyday_ with his bunch of creepy friends. But alas, he was right. Everything was obviously not okay.

No, no I had to actually start to feel guilty about screaming at the fucking bastard even though, fuck, I had every fucking right and the ass fucking hole deserved it. So then… why was I feeling guilty?! "I'm fine, Axel."

"Just stop making the little emo come here. He's bringing down the mood. He's a freak anyways!" Tree girl started in, pointing accusingly at me for her tree branch.

I glared, "At least Vincent would talk to me." Well… he used too anyways.

"_Apples and oranges eat my pineapples you warthog!_" Tree girl fired back.

"He's _not_ a tree sniffing goat eater!"

"He is, Axel, and you know it!"

What the fuck? They really were a buck of freaks.

I stared blankly at the two as they bickered back and forth in… whatever they were talking in.

"Just ignore them. It's the language they made up last year, I think… yeah. We all pretty much know it, but y'know. Helps on test and other such things. Yeah." The one addressed as 'Puppy' told me before going over to Mullet boy.

I knew when I was being insulted however and no, I didn't exactly enjoy it. "Hey, Ax, I have to go check something out. I'll see you in English, 'kay?" I said, getting up. I didn't give him much of a chance to reply as I got my crap and walked away.

Though, it wasn't like I actually has any place to go… just kinda wanted away from there.

Now, people I could see. Hayner, no. Larxene, no. Olette and Pence, no and no. Sora, no. I quickly was running out of people. Leaving me with two options, my car or the classroom, and my car didn't seem that appealing.

Classroom it was… for the next 20 minutes… great.

Unfortunately it didn't turn out to be my best decision due to a specific silver haired bastard was also in there… across the aisle from my seat, in his.

I released a sigh, too lazy to walk to my car, and took a seat at my desk, laying my head down. Perhaps I could just sleep through the rest of the lunch period and finish my one last class, then, then I'd be home free.

What a pleasant idea.

"Hey boys, since you are both in her, you guys are partners for the new English project. Come up here and get your papers and you two can get a head start." The English teacher said scanning over the computer screen and pointing to some paper on the desk.

I swear the whole world was plotting against me. Partners with Riku in gym and now english. Fucking A. what was it that people saw that would even make it seem like we were '_ok_' partners?! Seriously? What was next?!

I trudged up to the demon's desk and grabbed two sheets of paper handing one to Riku who continued to just sit at his desk and stare out the window. I looked over the assignment.

'_Form E. Shakespeare was one of the best play writers in history. Well noted plays of his consist of Macbeth, Romeo and Juliet, and Hamlet, along with many, _many_ others. But apart from play-writes, he was/is a well noted poet. Your assignment is to analyze his poetry and create a unique poem of your own between you and your partner, and present the poem in front of the class on the given day (to be announce).'_

The fuck.

"Hey… Riku… Do you know how to write poetry?" No response. "Riku…" No response again. "Okay, yeah, can you be mad at me when we don't need to work together, please?"

He turned to me. "No, Roxas, I don't know how to write poetry. Happy?"

Bastard. The fuck was his problem?! I was trying to be fucking decent for the sake of our grade and he had to go and be all moody and a total bitch.

"Stop PMS-ing and get over it." I replied back just as crude.

He turned directly to me, eye contact and everything, which actually was quite intimidating. "What the fuck do you even know about anything?"

"LANGUAGE MORIKAWA!" The teacher cut in.

"I have just as much reason to be angry, if not more. But at least I'm man enough to pit it aside for school." I retorted.

"HA, everything you did, Rox, was by your _own_ choice. You should really learn not to blame others for your _own_ decisions."

The bastard did ­_not_ just go there.

"Oh yes, of course, because everything I fucking did—"

"STRIFE! This is your boys' last warning, LANGUAGE!"

"Everything I did had _no_ influence on what you would do." I flared lased with sarcasm.

"The end result was inevitable. By seventeen, you'd think a smart young kid, like yourself, would have figured that out." He said calmly however an annoyed look painted his face as he glared.

Yes, one could say we were trying to 'off' each other with glaring, unfortunately the laws of the universe wouldn't allow it, and neither of us were skilled enough to accomplish something without the universes consent.

"You know what, Riku? F you!"

"But Roxas, right here in the class room, are you sure? People will actually find out that way. And what would your _boyfriend_ think when he walks in? He would just be destroyed to think, you capable of cheating on him."

Yeah and at that point I lost it and actually slapped the fucker across his fucking face. Thankfully the teacher was to amerced in the computer to witness my display of violence.

Riku just sat in shock, a hand pressed to his reddening cheek. "Did you just slap me?" I believe it was a rhetorical question.

However, that didn't stop me from answering. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, "Yes, genius."

He still just stared at me with a shocked ridden expression. "I cant believe I ever liked you." he finally said, eyes narrowed dangerously, well until he turned to look at the other side of the room.

But I couldn't even reply to that because his words actually… hurt. And I couldn't even place the stupid feeling. It had kind of felt like… when someone punches you in the gut and leaves you completely winded. Yeah, I felt like that. "I don't care; let's just do our project okay?" So, what if it was a bold faced lie, I knew it but Riku didn't. The stupid jerk with his pretty silky hair that you just wanted to run your hands though because—

Oh _shit_!

I just, y'know ignored my minds sick thoughts and waited for Riku's response… and waited… and waited. "Riku!" He slowly turned his head to me, and I could make out the hand print slowly forming on his cheek. "Can we _please_ work?" I asked, watching hi eyes narrow.

"Sure." I was surprised when the shrill bell rang, signaling lunch was over, and kids started to file into the classroom. It couldn't have been twenty minutes already.

Larxene entered, looking thoroughly satisfied and reapplying some pop pink lip gloss. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes as she sneered at me. She was a fucking awful friend, but I still wished I'd had someone to talk to about all the crazy thoughts in my head. It was so… hard to deal with it all on my own and I just wasn't that strong. I knew it was pathetic, but I wanted someone there to tell me it was all going to be okay. Geez, I was such a freaking girl, I should have just been born that way, I'd fit in perfectly.

I felt an arm wrap around my shoulders and then lips on my cheek, I jumped meeting eyes with Axel who apparently had just entered. "Hey sugar-cake."

I raised an eyebrow at the nickname, wondering just how much tree-girl had affected him. "Uh, hey, Axel." I was about to ask him why he hadn't sat down when I realized Riku had moved to his seat sometime after the bell rang, his cheek beat red and his fists clenched.

"Himer! Take Morikawa's seat, him and Strife are working together already." The teacher said, taking his place in the front of the classroom. It was weird, but everyone was already used to having the teacher use their last names. In the corner of the room a bunch of girls giggled. "Stop it!" The teacher yelled, trying to gain some authority. But this only made them giggle harder. "I don't even want to know, stop now!"

Axel shot me one last look before trudging off to Riku's seat. I wished I could have worked with Axel instead; he was a lot nicer to me than stupid Riku Morikawa.

Sure, he was a total freak and his freak friends kind of scared and annoyed me, but hell he was nice.

Maybe I could go out with him. I mean, shit, I was always complaining about being alone, when there was such a nice guy right in front of me. And people develop feelings over time, so I could too, right? I could just stay with him… right?

I didn't get butterflies from his touch like all the movies said you should and his voice didn't make me shudder but… that was just stupid. It never happens to anyone, stupid rumors about 'love'. I'd never felt love though, so how would I know what it was if I did find it?

I glanced at Axel, who sat giving me a big grin from his seat. Nothing. It would take time.

Then I glanced at Riku and instantly got a rush of feeling. I easily passed that off as my itter hatred for him. "STRIFE! STRIFE! Stop staring at Morikawa and pay attention!"

I snapped out of my daze and made a gagging noise, "I wasn't even looking at him."

The teacher did an eye roll, "Whatever, just pay attention, you may be a little farther on your project, but _still_."

Ten minutes later the teacher released us to our projects and Riku just sat there. Not even trying to write poetry. "I swear to _god,_ Riku, if you don't start working I will rip out your vocal cords and _eat_ them."

He looked up at me, raising an eyebrow, "You'll do what?"

I opened my mouth to respond when another burst of giggles came from the same group of girls as earlier. My eyes narrowed but I turned back to my partner. "You heard me."

"Mmmhm, yes, Roxas. I heard you. Oh, and, Roxas, if you want to be threatening, at least threaten something possible. Y'know, things _not_ like ripping out vocal cords and eating nonchalantly, until he continued to _not_ do his, _our_, work.

Fuck him with a spoon. I fucking hated the prick _so_ much.

I stared at him awestruck though, I don't really know why I'd be surprised or in any disbelief since it was the jerk from hell.

He smirked. "What is it, Roxas? Can't think of a come back? Or is it you have just now realized how much you want me and if we could have a little 'fun' in the janitor's closet."

_Ew! Sick! Gross! Nasty! Sick-o!_

I tried my best not to gag.

It was then that I could _again_ hear the giggles of the girls in the back. I tried my best to ignore them, I really did, no joke. But… it was just… well, they just kept on giggling at the most awkward moments. I don't mean to sound paranoid or anything but the timing just… I don't know, fit?

I cupped my hands over my ears and stared at my blank sheet of paper. I need to write a poem, any poem, just a poem, but I had no idea how. I was so incredibly fucked on the assignment if Riku didn't help out.

But still, he did nothing. Nothing! I let out a sigh as the minutes of silence passed. Well, I guess you couldn't actually call it silence since there was murmuring all throughout the classroom as everyone else worked with their partners, that is, everyone except us.

God fucking damn it; I couldn't believe what I was about to do. "Okay, Riku. Look, I'm sorry for _everything_. Now, can we _please_ just work on this project?"

He looked at me, expression unreadable, "Why are you sorry?"

"I—" I didn't really have an answer. I mean, really I just hoped that would get him to do our assignment. "I—" I tried again, still nothing. "Can we just work on this English assignment, please?"

Usually I wouldn't have really bothered this much getting my partner to work on a group project, if I were capable to do it myself that is, but I couldn't write poetry to save my life. So, begging and pleading was in order if I wanted he assignment complete. "Please."

"Fine, we'll work on it at my house, since I'm not so welcome at yours."

"T-tonight?!" I nearly screamed. Another fit of giggles from the back. I turned around to blatantly stare at the girls who then ducked their heads and whispered something to one another.

"Did you have other plans?" He asked in his usual cocky as fuck attitude.

That about the time I realized Axel's continuous glances in my direction, the type of glances that made one wonder if the person had been listening to the _whole_ conversation.

"Well…?" Riku waited.

I sighed. "Fine. Your house. Tonight." I really didn't want to spend any additional time with the silver haired, caribbean eyed, bastard. But it looked like I didn't have a choice.

Before I realized how late it was the bell rang. I still hadn't figured out why the girls kept giggling in our direction and Axel looked completely distort. Riku stood by waiting as I walked over to my redheaded '_boyfriend_' "Hey, uh… I cant go out tonight. But uh… would you do me a favor?"

"Anything." He said almost instantly.

"Take Sora. I think it would be good for him to get his mind elsewhere. So…"

"Uh… yeah, sure. I'll pick him up at four." He replied, slightly disappointed.

"Thanks, Axel. Well, see you tomorrow, 'kay." I finished before walking back over to Riku.

Now, all I needed to do was tell Sora he had plans to go out and how I'd be at… Larxene's all night… yeah, that's believable since I didn't yet inform him of the on going fight between the two of us.

_**

* * *

**_

It took some convincing but I managed to get Sora to agree to go out. I truly did believe it would help him get his mind of a certain asshole. I did. Also, that way his concentration on where I'd be would be… well, not as concerning. 'Cause obviously I was _not_ going to tell him I was going to his ex-boyfriends of hardly his recent break-up's house. Yeah, that just wouldn't fly, even if it was for a project.

By the time we were at Riku's, his house was empty. I assumed his parent's were at work. Of course, school wasn't even out yet and it was still 6th period. I couldn't even believe I agreed to go to the fucker's house.

"Hungry?"

I was slightly put off by this question as I stood idly in the doorway, "What?"

He really _did_ have a nice house. I mean, it was just like BAM! with amazing nice-ness. And I assumed his mother did the interior decorating because it was far to nice and far to girly for Riku… I'm not so sure about his dad though…

I caught a glimpse of myself in the entry mirror. Fuck did I look tragic. I really looked like I hadn't slept in like, five million years. I had dark circles under my eyes, my hair was a mess, and my clothes, let's just say I could have picked better ones in the dark. I was slightly surprised that I actually went out of my house looking like I did.

"Roxas." Riku called, breaking me from my trance. I turned to him. "I asked if you wanted something to eat."

"Oh… uh…" Well, I didn't eat lunch, or breakfast… "Sure…"

He rolled his eyes and I followed him into the kitchen… which was _huge_.

I hated him and his huge house. His huge _nice_ house… Fuck him.

"What do you want to eat?"

"I-wha, oh, uh… whatever is fine…"

He raised an eyebrow, "Really, you'd eat whatever I put in front of you?"

"I, uh…" Crap. "If it's food… maybe…"

"Really? I'll have to remember that. But for now, mac n' cheese okay?" He asked, pulling out a box from the cupboard.

I didn't understand why he was being so… so nice. I mean, he hated me in class and now he's making me food. It didn't make any sense.

Until I got an epiphany that is, "Are you bipolar or something?" Yes. I was _smart_ enough to ask.

Needless to say, Riku was dumbfounded. "What?"

"I—uh… never mind…"

Unfortunately that didn't make him drop the question 'cause he still stood there, staring at me, making _me_ feel stupid when _he_ was supposed to be the stupid one. What a jack ass. "Whatever you say, Roxas."

"Can—can we just work on the assignment so I can go home?!" No, I was _not_ fond of seeming like an idiot and Riku just _had_ to go and make me seem like _all_ the time. "Can I use your bathroom?" I didn't car that it was just Riku, I still looked like crap.

Riku just shrugged and nodded.

It wasn't until I was out in the big hallway with many doors that I realized I didn't know where the bathroom _was_. I'd been to his house a few times but every time we'd went straight to his room and, I didn't want to finish that sentence. I really, really didn't.

But, I had my dignity. So I went on a search. Apparently Riku's mother had gone for that 'endless hallway of doom' look because I seriously had chills as I walked down it. it reminded me of that awful movie we had to go see.

And this was just about the apart where the killer stepped out behind the door, raised his bloody knife and—

"What are you doing?"

If I could turn back time, I would, just so Riku wouldn't hear me scream. My totally manly and deep scream of course. But according to some scientific logic it was impossible. I hated logic.

Riku however did not agree that my scream was manly, "Roxas, you scream like a five year old girl! Oh god! You should have seen your face!"

I stared blankly as he laughed at me, clutching his muscular, toned sides as he did. Wait… muscular and toned? My mind liked to wander on its own, and have sick, _sick_ thoughts. "Yes, Riku, be proud that your very presence can evoke screams."

He rolled his eyes, "So, why exactly are you wondering around my house? You've been gone for like, ten minutes." Okay, so I had been gone for awhile, but it couldn't have been _that _long. "The macaroni is almost done. Did you get lost?" There was a definite smirk on his face.

I shook my head furiously.

As Riku's smirk grew, my glare grew. "Okay, princess, the bathroom is the second one down, on the left."

I held back a comment, but slammed the bathroom door behind as I entered the room. Again, I looked at my reflection and again, I looked like complete crap. I turned on the faucet and cupped my hands under the running water. At that point I didn't think anything would help my appearance, but I still flushed my face with the water anyhow.

Sighing I turned the water off and exited the restroom, heading back down the hall of doom. Riku was sitting at the kitchen table, two bowls in front of him.

I took a seat across from him. I hate to say it, but the food actually looked good. "Uh… thanks for the food… you didn't put anything in it did you? No plans to kill me when I'm least expecting it?" I said half joking.

"Oh Roxas, it hurts me that you'd even think me of such." He said laced in false hurt.

I really didn't understand why he was being so nice. Crazy bastard with his bipolar tendencies.

"Well, thanks for the food…" I took a bite of the mac n' cheese in front of me, it was delicious, but I assumed it was only because I hadn't eaten all day and not because Riku made it.

"It's nothing special. But, you're welcome, I guess."

Awkward silence. I continued to eat the amazing food of filling proportions.

"So… Riku…"

"Yes, Roxas?"

"Why did you—I mean, what made you—I mean… I—we should start working on our assignment."

My question received the response of a raised eyebrow.

"What?!"

"What were you going to ask?"

"N—nothing. Let's just work. Do you have paper?" I asked shoving more food in my face, y'know to continue adding to the horrible look I was pulling off.

"No, Rox, in this whole house I dot have a single piece of paper." It was then that I realized that the bowl in front of him was entirely empty while I was just barely half way gone.

"I don't appreciate the sarcasm."

"Now, Roxas, what were you really going to say, other than the bull crap about school?"

"I uh…," I stared down at my bowl. I wasn't really sure why I even thought of the question or what even possessed me into asking it. Maybe it was Riku's good mood apart from his hate for me earlier. "Uh… w—what was it that you ever liked about me?"

He looked shocked. Not that I was surprised. I would be shocked too, especially after all that's happened lately. "Honestly? Why do you even want to know?" He inquired.

"I… I… I don't know. I was just curious, I guess…" I mumbled back.

"Fine. What I _liked_ about you, Roxas. I _liked _how easily it is to get _completely_ lost in your eyes and no matter how gloomy a day; I could always see the sky. I _liked_ how you're no afraid to be different, even if everyone else thinks you're weird. I _liked_ how completely utterly oblivious you are. I _liked_ how your love for your family is endless and how you'd do anything to protect them. I liked how when you smile everything just feels right. I like your skin, your hair, your lips. I like how no matter what, you always look cute and how just being around you makes me feel better, no matter how bad a day. I like how you probably don't believe any of this, and how I'm telling you anyway. How you can honestly control me more than anyone else. I like you…" He trailed off.

I sat there awestruck. I had nothing to say to that. I mean, what would one say when someone just confessed all of that?

"I… uh…"

Riku started to chuckle, "Really, Rox, you _don't _have to say anything. Gotcha there though, didn't I. HA, what I liked about you, come _on_; don't be too narcissistic your head will explode. Remember before in class, I could believe I _ever_ liked you. Or do I mean _so_ little that you don't even remember what I've said." He finished, still continuing to laugh.

My awestruck expression turned into a blank glare.

No, I did _not_ see what was so funny. He was a jerk now more than ever, if that was even possible.

"Fuck off, Riku. Can we _please_ just brainstorm some ideas for this poem or _something_?" I was officially annoyed.

"Actually, I believe the first part of the assignment was to analyze poems, not write them." He said in an extremely cocky, know it fucking all, attitude, which only added furthermore too my annoyance of the fucking bastard.

To think I actually thought he was decent, fucker.

"Do you _have_ some of Shakespeare's poetry?" I asked through gritted teeth. Leaving my bowl have empty. I was no longer hungry for the assholes food, even if it was truly amazing and filling and wonderful and cheesy. Nope, it was made by the bastard and his fucking mood changes and I no longer cared for it; not at all.

"Of course; so do you. It's in our_ English book_. You really are the stereotypical blond, aren't you?" He asked with a smirk as he leaned back in his chair.

I hoped he'd fall, because I was about ready to punch him in the face. "And you really are the stereotypical ass, aren't you?"

Okay, so I could have come up with a better comeback, but he _didn't_ have to break into another fit of cackles to prove that to me. "Stop laughing at me!" I demanded, angrily of course.

"But, Roxas," he managed through his breaths, "It's _so_ easy."

"You're just a… a _warthog sniffer_!"

To put it simply, _I_ was shocked when the words came from my mouth. I would like, love, to say that I didn't know where they came from, but I did. It was the very same phrase Axel used against tree girl during lunch. And with that brought to mind, I knew I was doomed to hell.

Now Riku, he was not exactly shocked like I was as much as he was just down right confused. But, it did get him to stop cackling like a hyena. "A warthog… what?"

I certainly was _not_ going to correct him. I'd be doomed even further into hell than I already was. "Nothing."

I got out my text book, scanned the back for Shakespeare an turned to page 142.

'_Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?_

_Thou art more lovely and more temperate:_

_Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May,_

_And summer's leaves hath all too short a day:'_

The fuck? I didn't understand it at al. I looked up at Riku, who was coincidentally _staring_ at me. I rolled my eyes. "Does not compute."

And for once, we actually managed to start and get some work done, as Riku had to sit there and explain every line to me.

_**

* * *

**_

**Kitii; **Damn, over three months. Sorry guys, we just had things to do… Yeah, let's go with that. But it really is the truth. Or close enough. Plus finishing up RVW. Good times. Anyways, end of chapter five. No, I don't really have any idea what was with Riku's bipolar-ness, but I don't think Roxas does either, so it's okay. It's just Riku being… Riku… yeah. Uh… anyways, that's it for me. Hope you enjoyed it. Kuri's turn.

**Kuri; **Uhhhh! I'm so sleepy, I have no clue what to say, except for sorry that this chapter took so long to type and write and stuff! ALSO! Thanks so much to every one who reviews. It really makes it worth it to keep writing! 8'D

**Kuri & Kitii**; _Okay, so now this is NuNu, be nice to her, because she has to sit next to Chase PICKney and listen to him everyday! Every one say hello~_


	6. Friends

Disclaimer: Characters used throughout this story belong only to Square-Enix and Disney. MEANING, we don't own them, they are not ours. The end.

**NOTE; **READ THINGS AS THEY ARE WRITTEN, THAT'S WHY THEY ARE WRITTEN THAT WAY! WE MEAN TO USE CHAT SPEAK, **GOT IT!**

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter Six; Friends**

_**

* * *

**_

I didn't make it home from Riku's until nearly 11o'clock, but I had managed to actually meet his parents for once, more than just a greet at the door, as per usual, but an actual conversation and dinner. Mr. Morikawa was an _excellent _cook. Heaven on a plate, I tell you. Then it dawned on me, Riku had a pretty good life. I mean, loving parents, good food, huge house, even an unrequited love.

Sora and I really aren't that different. I mean, we have the same parents, the same house, and the same hall, even the same eyes. I was also told we had the same nose, and that one of my blond spikes resembles one of my brother's brunette spikes. Okay so a crazy person on the street saw my brother and I and yelled that out, that doesn't matter.

No what matters is that me and my brother are pretty damn close. Well, maybe Sora was a little more positive while I was… well, I'm positively pessimistic. And honestly, it works really well. Can't set goals too high or they'll all come crashing down, but if you set low goals when everything works out it like a bonus. See, I was sort of positive.

Okay sure, Sora dressed in brighter colors but whatever. We were pretty much the same. Riku was just being a picky baby. Sora should have been just wonderful for him.

Surprisingly however was that by the time I got home, Sora wasn't there.

With slight concern about it being eleven at night and him without a car, I decided to text my beloved brother. '_Sor, where are you?'_

It wasn't long before I got a message back. _'Still w/ ax, bbl.'_

Still? Damn.

Not that it mattered, I mean, maybe Axel would get horribly obsessed with Sora instead of me and I would no longer have to deal with his freak friends.

That was a good thought.

With that, I was able to go to bed in a good mood.

_**

* * *

**_

By lunch the next day I wasn't the only one under the tree of freaks. Nope, somehow the events of the previous night had led to my brother to being invited under the _glorious_ tree.

I didn't mind. The only peculiar thing was that Tree Girl didn't seem to mind either. No, it was okay to have my brother there, but _I_ was a freak. Again, not that I cared, I didn't like her either.

Sora surprisingly fit in rather well. I mean, he was even eating the peaches blasted Mullet Boy offered him, luckily I didn't have to sit and listen to Little Emo going on about how he's allergic because Mullet Boy was just too dense to understand.

"So, you guys had a good night I take it?"

"Mm, yeah. Your brother is awesome, but it would have been better if you were there." The red head said.

I rolled my eyes, pushing myself up from the tree, which earned me a strange look from Axel. Today I just didn't feel like dealing with all the people. They were just… I didn't feel up to it. Plus, they had Sora, so they didn't need me. Yeah, I just wanted to skip the rest of the day. Rest of the day, all of lunch and one class. English. I already knew how to speak it, didn't I? At least that's what I would tell myself so I could leave the school for a while and maybe get caught up on some very much needed sleep.

I liked sleep. School interfered with sleep. So, by default and logic, I disliked school.

"Roxy-cakes, where are you going?"

"Err… I don't feel so well, I think I'm going home early today. Sorry Axel."

My brother instantly jumped up, nearly tripping over Mullet Boy in the process. "Homigawd, Rox! Are you okay? You gonna puke?! Hurry! I'll drive you to the hospital, give me your keys!" He released his breath and his face reminded me of a meat crazed dog from now panicked he looked.

I just blinked at him. "Err. I just have a little head ache. I don't need to puke. And I most certainly will _not_ give you my keys Sora; you've failed the driving test seven times. I would sooner die from you crashing us into a car than from vomit. I don't think the risk wouldn't be worth the reward."

This of course did not please Sora; instead he just pouted and mumbled how he only failed six times, not seven. Axel however, gave me a strange look, almost torn as for what to say. "Well Roxy, if… if you're sick you should go home. I don't want you to feel bad."

I nodded my head and turned back to Sora. "Yeah, I'll be fine." Sora began, knowing exactly what I meant without having anything even be said. "Axel can drive me home… right?" He turned to the red head expectantly; Axel just smiled and gave him a quick nod.

And with that, I made my leave to the parking lot, which in turn led me to my car, where as lead me home.

It was a beautiful concept… if only it were that simple.

No, my life was not allowed simple easy things like going home because by the time I was approaching my car, I realized there was another person there sitting on the hood. _My_ hood. My hood of _my_ car. It didn't please me. Especially since the person sitting on my baby was my so called 'best friend'. Larxene.

I froze. Honestly getting in an argument was not in my 'going home agenda'. But I saw no way of avoiding it, and any hopes of doing such were smashed to the ground and crumpled into pieces once she called out my name.

"Oh Roxy-poo! Gosh, I thought you'd never come!" She was acting unusually nice for someone who was supposed to be angry with me. All which left me a little beside myself.

"Hi…?" I was more of a question than anything else.

"Lets get outta here!" Her cheerful-ness continued to confuse me.

"Don't you have class?" What a dumb question, of course she had class. She had English.

"Don't you?" She inquired.

Touché.

"Ready?"

I let out a sigh and unlocked my car. "Where did you have in mind?" She just smiled. "My house then?"

"Sounds great!"

I was not sure as to why Larxene was being so friendly all the sudden, but I was smart enough not to ask. Unfortunately, that however made the drive to my house quite awkward and rather silent.

It wasn't until I pulled into my driveway that the silence broke. "So Roxy, why you skippin' English?"

I could have just told her I didn't feel like dealing with people today, which would probably have been the easiest. But… I chose a different method, "I could ask you the same question." I tried my best not to sound accusing or anything, but…

"But, you see, your reason is the one that got us here."

I rolled my eyes, finally not being able to put up with the blonde girls talking circles. She'd upset me way more than I had upset her and, sure, I could have said things a little better but… still, the way she was acting was getting old.

"Larxene, either tell me what's up, or get out of my car. I don't really want to deal with bullshit today." And damn was she full of it.

She looked taken back, not used to being talked to that way by anyone, especially me. "Fine. Marluxia and Namine are dating."

I gave her a fake sympathetic look. "Do you want me to hold your hand or let you cry on my shoulder? You poor, poor thing." I knew I was treading on thin ice, but it felt so good to finally get it out. Besides, Larxene was already upset. "Get over it. Find someone new. You might not believe it, but I'm being a _good_ friend telling you that. The sooner you get over it the better. Shit happens, and no matter what we do or say, we're going to get hurt in life, and hurt others. You hurt me, and I guess I hurt you." I sucked in a much needed breath. "But there's a big difference between us Larx. I'd always give you the time of day, but you don't give a shit about me until it's convenient."

The look on her face was worth it, it was almost like what I'd imagine a dying animal would look like. Probably due to the fact it was one of the only times I've ever said _anything_ like that to her.

But fuck, I was trying to get her attention for what felt like an eternity. When I really needed her help, she just picked a fight. Caring fucking friend she was. And then she just comes to me with her problems. I didn't need that.

She continued to gape at me speechlessly. And no matter how long I've waited to tell her off recently, I was tired and inpatient. If she didn't say anything new, I was just going to go inside without her.

"Rox I-"

"Save it Larxene, I don't want your half-hearted apology. I have _real_ shit to deal with, in which, you'd _know_ about if you ever actually tried to listen to me." The car fell silent again. I let out a sigh, trying to stare at the driving wheel, "Maybe you should go home."

The blond hesitated momentarily, but got out of the car anyways. "See you at school," She muffled before shutting the door and heading for her house. She had sounded like she was going to cry, which you'd think I'd be happy about; finally she'd know what it felt like to be completely dismissed.

But… why did I feel even worse then?

I started to shake my head, trying to clear my mind. I didn't want to deal with any of it. I honestly shouldn't have had to. All I wanted to do was go into a comatose sleep. But since that wouldn't happen, nap would suit my fancy fine.

_**

* * *

**_

I woke to the rumbling noise of my vibrating phone. Eyes still closed I reached around my bedside table until I obtained the desired object. Without wasting time, I opened my phone and placed it to my ear. "'Llo…?" I answered groggily.

"Roxas?"

My mind was still in a state of sleep, leaving me with no idea who was on the other end and I did _not_ want to embrace the light, open my eyes, and abandon my sleepy state of wonderful ecstasy. No, not while sleep was still an escape from my daily life.

So instead I made an excuse, "He's off battling the dragon and saving the fair haired princess from an endless sleep that her evil stepmother induced with the use of her seven dwarf henchmen and a flying elephant. You can however try again later, please."

Yes, I did love my sleep.

"Roxas." The person on the other end said flatly.

I sighed, "What?"

"You skipped English."

My eyes snapped open. Riku. Damn him, did he have to ruin _everything_ in my life? Suddenly I was wide awake and quickly picking up an irritated tone. "And?"

He didn't respond. Almost as if waiting for me to come to why it was a big deal on my own. Most likely because of our assignment. But hell, not like he worked with me in class, why should I have to work with him?

Fuck, did _everybody_ have ridicules double standards? Did I miss the memo that read: 'double standards day'? Or did it just read: 'piss Roxas off day' instead?

"Look, I don't have time for this." I said rather harshly.

"What, too busy saving that _'princess'_ from the seven dwarfs?" His voice was laced with sarcasm.

"Fuck you." I spat, sitting up and finally realizing how late it was. The sun was already setting leaving blades of sunlight to break through my blinds.

The silverette on the other end of the line began to mutter some 'witty' comeback when I cut him off. "I'll be there tomorrow. _Bye!_" I said hanging up my phone before I had to hear him say anything else.

However, I was left wondering why he'd wait till sunset to call me about a class I missed _hours_ earlier. Well, until I looked down at my phone for the first time since I woke.

Seven missed calls.

Was he really that desperate to tell me something I was well aware that I missed?

That was just sad.

I quickly dismissed the thought. I didn't want to think of him… or well, anyone really.

I gazed around the room, too awake to go back to sleep; just another thing to hold against him. I slowly got off my bed and began the trip downstairs, no use wasting away _awake_ in my room. But by the time I reached the bottom of the decent from hell, which I insisted on calling it after the time I tripped on my own feet, mind you, and began tumbling backwards. Not my proudest movement, considering I couldn't stop tumbling until I reached the bottom… I tripped on the last step near the top.

As I reached the bottom of the stairs I heard a spread of familiar voices. I seriously hoped I was dreaming, and as I walked into the living room, I learned, you need much more than hope in life.

There, spread amongst my living room was my brother, accompanied by the freaks under the tree; all five of them, including Tree Girl and the blue haired boy known as Puppy.

I began to try my very best at sneaking back up to my room. Only, the decent from hell made sure that didn't happen. First step, great. Second step, wonderful. Third step, could have been better. Fourth sneaky quite step I took and BAM! Flat on my face.

Not only was I laying face first sprawled on my stairs, but the noise of my fall was enough to grab everyone's attention as they came to find what the commotion was.

Axel instantly ran over to me, helping me off the ground. "Oh my gosh, Roxas! Are you okay?"

As soon as I decided that I was uninjured… physically, my pride was a different subject, my dearest chestnut haired brother burst out laughing. Not only that… but he didn't stop, however he did manage a 'don't worry he trips up and down those _all_ the time' somewhere between fits of laughter and enormous breathes.

I was not a happy camper.

I tried to ignore the laughter and maneuver my way over to the kitchen, away from _everybody_. I was beginning to wish I should have just stayed in the solitude of my room.

To my distaste, I was followed into the kitchen.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Sora finally asked me as Axel led me along, own worry in his green eyes. I just nodded, too embarrassed with the events of my decent to talk at that moment. I didn't want to talk about Larxene. I didn't want to talk about Riku. I had wanted to gorge myself on the cake Denzel and mom made days before. Wait. Denzel. My last saving grace!

"I totally forgot. I have to help Denzel do his… science project. Dissection, beautiful thing isn't it?"

Axel frowned and Sora snorted, "Denzel's at Marlene's, so you can hang out. Don't worry about the little one." Poor Denzel, always overlooked and forgotten. Once when he was six my mom forgot him at the zoo. It was an awkward call to get for my mother, but she made it up by buying him ice cream. Even I forgot my younger brother time to time.

"You need to spend time with our boyfriend, Roxas." Mullet Boy winked, mouth full of _my_ brownies. Oh, I was pissed. But I had been hit with the fact that Axel was still my sort-of boyfriend. Damn it all to hell. I wanted to weasel out to my car and drive off a cliff. My body would rot in my crushed car and no one would be able to identify me by the time I was found. Sure, I'd be dead, but that would only be a minor fall back to the plan. Plastic surgery was an option, but seeing my lack of money, I'd end up looking like a clown. Nope. I was stuck being Roxas Strife.

I didn't answer immediately, so everyone was surprised when I opened my mouth, "But I was really looking forward to helping Denzel. Brother bonding time. Teach him real men don't cry and all that, you know?"

Of course, Sora ruined it. "Roxas, I saw you cry at the Lion King a few weeks ago."

Everyone in the room burst out laughing. I turned bright red, embarrassed, but perhaps I could still pass it off as anger. Axel tenderly ruffled my hair while I tried to cook up a response to defend my honor, "Well… that's because… it wasn't really crying. I was practicing… for a play I'm making. Yeah. I'm making a play." This wasn't going to end well, I just knew it. I hated the theater, never paid a second glance to it when I saw something that was in any way related.

"Really?" Zexion inquired, I'd learned his name, finally. "What type of play?"

I stumbled on my words, "A… drama/comedy?" They had those types of movies, so there had to be those types of plays.

"Oh just give it up. Admit you were crying at Lion King." Tree Girl said.

I seethed. "I was practicing for the play I wrote." I repeated through clenched teeth. There was no way I was going to let Tree Girl intimidate me.

"If you'd let me, I'd like to read it sometime."

I stared at Zexion, gapped really. He wasn't accusing or sounding like he doubted me. No, he seemed to really want to read the fake piece of crap I hadn't written. I didn't have the heart to say 'no', so instead I decided on another lie. Tonight all I had been saying were lies. Wow, I was going to get good at it.

"Er. I'm not done yet, but I can show you once I finished?" Everyone stared at me and chimed at the same time, 'I want to'. Shit, I did the first thing that was logical and came to my mind first.

I panicked. If there was a panic button, I'd be hitting it over and over, but all I had was the slight beacon of hope they'd forget about the play I was 'writing'.

Turns out, they had memories like elephants.

_**

* * *

**_

The next day when I went to my first period, Zexion and Mullet Boy were waiting by it. My first thought was that I wanted to die. My second thought was _crap_.

I made it my absolute goal to take as long as possible to cross the hall where they were waiting for me. Unfortunately it wasn't long enough. "Good morning, Roxas." The slate haired boy greeted politely.

I mumbled back a good morning, wishing to deal with the two in as little time as possible.

Mullet Boy, Demyx I think…, grabbed Zexion's hand. "Zexy and I, we've just came to talk to you… uh, about your play…" It almost seemed as that wasn't actually what he wanted to say, or at least by the look the other boy gave him, what he was expected to say. But the thought was quickly dismissed.

I knew them showing their face around would result in utter humiliation if I didn't come up with a witty comeback soon. "What about it?" I replied nonchalantly.

The key is to not giving anything away, especially the part about the play being total bullshit. But, what was I worried about? Not like they could prove anything anyways.

Zexion pulled his eyes away from the tall blonde, "You seemed quite reluctant to tell us anything yesterday, but I was wondering if you changed you mind."

I gave the shorted boy a blank stare. "Why do you even want to know?" Yeah, it sounded a tad bit harsh, but it was a harsh world. The two would just have to get used to it.

Just as Demyx, I really should have started calling him by his name earlier, opened his mouth, most likely to defend Zexion, the bell rang.

Proving, for once, there was indeed a god.

Too bad he didn't save me from Riku, who was still upset for me ditching class… along with my sleep induced phone conversation that lacked patients.

"Roxas."

"Riku."

You could light the tension between us with a match and the whole town would go up in the explosion.

Not my absolute favorite.

I sighed going straight to my seat, avoiding conversation with Riku.

Seriously, couldn't I have one day without any confrontation with the people I either hated or disliked? Was that honestly too much to ask? Maybe I should have just skipped a week, a month, a year. Sometimes a vacation sounded quite nice.

Too bad it wouldn't be happening.

I tried to relax in my seat, but the ever present burning in the back of my skull kept me from enjoying the five minutes before class started. I scribbled in a page of a notebook I had pulled out, but it still wasn't enough to distract me.

I spent my entire hour cringing every time Riku spoke, which seemed to be a whole fucking lot. I can admit he's smart, but who the hell volunteers to answer all twenty-five problems and explains how to do them step by step? Riku does, that's who.

When the class ended I breathed a sigh of relief, thankful to be rid of Riku's voice. Until I remembered I had the exact same class as him next period. I think, had I been a much weaker person, I would've cried. I didn't however, just trudged into the hallway.

Where I was kidnapped.

Okay, not really, but as I was about to enter my second period Axel grabbed me by the wrist, "We're all going to Demyx's house, wanna come? I think Dem and Zex were going to ask you."

I knew I would be able to tolerate Axel and his friends better than Riku, but I'd have felt bad if I left Riku alone in English, again.

"Okay." I agreed, remembering earlier how the two had come up to me, maybe that was really want they wanted, it would explain the look the Little Emo gave him. "Okay," I repeated, "But I have to be back for fifth period."

"Can do." Axel said, obviously trying to hold down an excited squeal of delight, but I paid no more attention to that than I usually did.

_**

* * *

**_

Axel was excited to get to be in _my_ car. Who wouldn't be? He stared around and I had to slap his hands to keep him from messing with my radio.

"But, where are the mix CDs I made you?" He asked, looking at me with an ignorant, confused sort of expression.

Not exactly wanting to hurt his feelings, I quickly replied, "Uhh… In my room, I listen to them when I sleep, really calms me."

He blinked, "Mindless Self Indulgence, it… calms you?"

I had no idea what exactly was on those CDs. He gave me them here and there, usually I just gave them to Sora.

"Uh, yeah…"

"You're so weird, Roxy. "He smirked, "That's why I like you."

I chose not to respond to that, instead mentally remembering to listen to one of Axel's CDs later to figure out just why it was so weird. Music was supposed to calm you; I didn't see why it was such a big deal.

"Rox! Left! His house is left!" Axel cried just before the turn passed. I swerved and just made the turn albeit narrowly.

After settling down I swung a glare at Axel. "Tell me these things sooner," I growled. It was harder not to get irritated at something like that, really.

"Sorry," He replied. He didn't seem sorry at all, but I held my tongue. "You're gonna want to pull into that driveway."

I did, right behind two other cars. Normally I would have put into consideration the other's with their cars and if they wanted to move… today, I didn't care. I just parked and started to unbuckle my seatbelt, but Axel hadn't moved.

"What?" I asked, pausing in undoing the belt strapping me to my seat.

Axel began to fidget uncomfortably. "Er… I… I need to ask…"

I just stared.

"Do you… like ice cream?"

"That is _so_ not what you wanted to ask. Spit it out." I snapped.

"Okay… I… look, Roxas. I don't think I can be your pretend boyfriend. I… it hurts, and I'd do anything for you but, well, this is too hard to do. I want to actually be with you, I can't just pretend." He looked about to cry, I mean, I knew he wouldn't, but obviously spouting all that took a lot out of him.

I'd never really thought about how he had felt, I was just selfish and thought he'd be happy to comply.

Overwhelming guilt struck hard. I was able to rant about how horrible I had it but yet… I'd been shitter than shitty to Axel. I mean, sure he was… weird, but he'd always been there for me. A true friend.

And I'd been a shitty one.

I sighed and pulled my hands into my lap. "I'm sorry, Axel. I didn't consider your feelings. I-… I don't think we knew each other well enough to actually date-"

"I know everything about you!" Axel interrupted; making me bit the inside of my cheek to keep from speaking against him.

He calmed and I continued, "Maybe I don't know _you_ well enough then. You're a great guy, but I'm not sure if I could… harbor romantic feelings for you." There. The truth, for once in a _long_ time.

He glanced out the window of my car for a moment, probably trying to think of something to say.

"We… we can still try, right? Maybe you just haven't noticed my charm!" He laughed. Oh thank god for the comic relief. I laughed with him, and soon we were both laughing to tears, I doubled over and held my stomach.

"I can't-" I wheezed through fits of laughter. "I can't breath!"

This made the red head laugh harder, "I think I ruptured my spleen."

"W-where's that?" I asked, trying hard to clam myself down.

Axel shrugged and motioned towards his belly. "Somewhere in there."

"I… if you don't know where it is, how do you know it's ruptured?"

"Well, its not but… it sounded cool." He grinned, the giggle fit had subsided, and I shot him a smile.

"Even if I can't… if I'm not able to like you… romantically, I want… to be friends." There had been a day where I thought pigs would fly before I became friends with Axel for real. Now it felt right to be friends with him.

"Sure, but you just wait, you'll fall for me and I'll be waiting to catch you with open arms."

_**

* * *

**_

Demyx's house was nothing like I expected. It was fairly normal. A normal kitchen, accompanied by a normal living room, entertainment room, a dining room, and bathrooms of course. When he invited us up to his room however, it got strange. His room was total disarray. Clothes were everywhere and band posters appeared to be clumsily slammed onto the walls. He was a teenage boy, so sure, it was normal. But… there was a corner, an entirely clean corner with the framed portrait of some mullet man. Candles littered the ground around it, and although they weren't burning at the moment, it was evident that they had been burned before.

It was like… a shrine.

"What's that?" I pointed and asked him as we all, me, Axel, Little Emo, 'Puppy', and Tree Girl, piled into the room.

The blond boy blinked, "My shrine to David Bowie, of course."

"Who's David Bowie?" I asked. I wasn't over interested in celebrities. I knew a few, but that was mainly due to Sora.

Demyx, however, went _crazy_ upon hearing my question. "Who's David Bowie?! Who's David Bowie?!" He exploded, grabbing me by the shoulders and shaking me, "Only the best fucking man to walk this planet!"

I, of course, was horrified and jumped away from the now crazed Demyx. "I just… I just never heard of him." I said, fumbling over my words. The others sat around, all laughing widely. I mouthed the words 'help' at Axel, but even he just laughed more.

I never knew Mullet Boy could even really _get_ angry. "How could you never have heard of the _best_ man to ever walk the earth?! The man that brought creation? The man that is the reason you are alive today?! The man that can walk on water and bring the rain?!"

"Uh…" I stumbled, yet again, "I think you're talking about Jesus…" And I wasn't even religious.

"David Bowie _is_ Jesus! My Jesus! He is the most talented man _ever_ and you will do good to remember that!" The blond boy finished.

I slightly wondered how Zexion felt about Demyx's… shrine, aka obsession, to the guy, considering they were supposed to be dating. But, I didn't care enough to pounder over it.

Finally the laughter began to subside; I however didn't find it entertaining in the least. But the sooner it stopped, the sooner it could be thrown into the past and be forgotten forever. Thank God.

"It's like a history lesson. Think you'll be able to actually remember?" Tree girl asked, and I think she was nicer than she had ever been to me. Speaking of Tree Girl, if I were to actually become friends with Axel, I should learn her name…

I nodded my head embarrassed, but quickly changed the subject. "So… do you guys skip often?" I mean, I wasn't really surprised that the group would skip class, with the exception of Zexion who seemed like school was his hobby for life.

Damn smart people.

"It's kind of like… a weekly thing." Tree Girl answered rather quickly.

"Oh? And what do you do?"

I looked around the room once more, beginning to wonder if they came to Demyx's house every week. There wasn't even enough room to pack everyone in. Tree Girl, Axel and Zexion sat crowded on Demyx's… water bed? Figures the boy would be weird enough to have a type of bed that could pop.

Puppy sat on top of a pile of clothes that appeared to be levitating and have legs… I think it was a chair. Oh god! Mullet Boy's room ate a whole chair! I didn't even want to know what was hidden in the corners, under the bed, or in the load of clothes, figuring if I found out its secrets, it'd try to eat me too.

And then there was Demyx himself, who began to make his way into his boyfriends lap on the already crowded bed. Lastly me, frozen stiff in a small foot on the small bit of viewable carpet, apart from the shrine in the corner.

"Depends on the day."

I turned to find it was Little Emo speaking, smirk already on his face.

Not my favorite.

"W-what are the plans for today?"

"Oh? Today's a _good_ day. We're playing poker."

Poker? Slowly I could feel the grin run its way across my face. I was good at poker. But, my grin fell about as instantly as it rose.

"Strip poker."

My jaw dropped. They had to be joking, and if they were, it wasn't funny. Not funny at all. But thank the lord for jokes, whether they be funny or not. Funny in which everyone else in the room found entertaining except for me. _Again_.

I was not liking being the source of entertainment. Even thought about if it would have been better to stay and face Riku. Of course, I quickly countered the thought with a '_no'_.

"You should have seen the look on your face." Tree Girl spouted between laughs which nearly made her fall off the bed.

I continued to mope at how _not_ funny it was.

"What exactly do you think a bunch of nerds like us do in our spare time, apart for the strip poker which you easily believed."

"I… uh…"

"We play video games." Puppy cut in. I actually don't think I had heard him talk before that point and it was slightly shocking to hear his voice, which was surprisingly calming. "And we're up and running." He finished, pulling away from the two connected television sets that I hadn't even noticed he had been messing with, and handing out controllers. One for each, with the exception of Zexion.

I stared questioningly at said boy.

"Oh! Zexy doesn't play. Prefers to just watch." Demyx said, answering my unspoken question.

"Probably because he fails, but don't let that discourage you!" Axel cut in, grabbing the Xbox controller from the tall bluenette.

"Name of the game is Halo. Hope you've played before." Tree Girl smirked.

"We'll go easy." Puppy finished, getting himself settled once again in the levitating clothing chair.

I looked around the room for the last time, but decided it best to just sit on the floor in which I had been standing, seeing as I couldn't really find any other part without clothes, again apart from the shrine corner.

And then, the game commenced. It took me a while to get reacquainted with what I was doing. I had played the game many times before, but it had been a while. And not before long, I was back into it.

It was actually… rather fun. Even proved a great distraction, which was exactly as I needed. Too bad it ended far too soon.

Next thing I knew I was out of the clustered, messy bedroom and was back at school, standing face to face with a very pissed off Riku.

_**

* * *

**_

**Kitii; **Never thought it'd be up, huh? It just… took a while. I mean there was con and school… in September… Now about the two months before that… Uh… There is an excuse for that… I just have to remember what it was…

**Kuri; **Yeah connnn ! That was really fun and stuff, even though they had to give us a disabilities hotel room because they messed up our reservation. But, we hope you can forgive us for taking so long, really. Other works have come on to our work pile so it makes it hard to prioritize.

**Kitii; **Ohgosh, like what we started for Halloween. Yeah… after it passed we kind of stopped working on it so intensely… We are great at keeping on track… yeah?!

**Kuri; **Yeah we were going to have a halloween one-shot but... it didn't work out. ALSO, we are going to start the sequel to RVW sooooon. Or at least, I will once me and Kitii talk about it, since I dunno how she feels about writing it yet.

**Kitii; **Yes, we will be doing that soon, _if anyone cares…_ ANYWAYS, that's it for now. We'll try not to wait so long between updates next time. Kay, BYE!


End file.
